Their Relation
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: A la base, cette fic était un AoKasa... mais maintenant, j'ai comme un doute xD Les prétendants se multiplie, au plus grand malheur de notre cher Yukio ! Voyons voir lequel parviendra à avoir son cœur ! Cela se décidera selon l'évolution de la fiction et de vos commentaire ! xD
1. Chapitre 1

Tôô avait perdu. Perdu contre Seirin.  
Très franchement ? Kasamatsu ne s'y attendait pas. Son équipe ayant elle-même "combattu" contre Tôô, il savait quel était la force ce cette équipe. Alors la voir perdre... ça avait fait naitre en lui tout un tas de sentiments. Déjà la surprise, le choque. Puis ensuite la colère et la honte de ne pas avoir été capable de faire la même prouesse que Seirin... Et enfin, la chose la plus étonnante de toutes : La tristesse. Non pas pour lui et sa propre défaite, mais pour Aomine Daiki, l'Ace de Tôo, celui qui avait vaincu Kise. 

Kasamatsu était au courant, comme tout le monde, que la génération miracle n'avait jamais perdu. Et pourtant, cette année, la plupart des membres avaient été vaincu. D'abord Kise, qui avait pleuré. Il s'en souvenait étant que c'était lui qui était allé le réconforter.  
Ensuite Midorima, qui était partie s'isoler la mine sombre. Surement avait-il aussi pleuré. En troisième, Kuroko, choqué et dépité.  
Et Aomine ? Sa réaction ? Et bien... il semblait plutôt bien prendre sa défaite. Il avait d'abord semblé sous le choque, puis avait taper le poing de Kuroko quand celui-ci était allé le voir. Mais alors pourquoi le capitaine de Kaïjo avait-il cette sensation ? Ce sentiment désagréable qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis la fin du match ? 

Après avoir quitté le stade avec son équipe, il était partie de son côté, prétextant un rendez-vous. Mensonge, bien sûr. Il voulait juste être seul et remettre ses pensées en place. Faire quelques paniers pour se calmer. Alors maintenant il était là, dans le gymnase du lycée, portant toujours son uniforme - mise à part sa veste qui trainait sur un des bancs - a tiré encore et encore la même balle qu'il devait aller chercher peu après l'avoir lancé.

" Tu étais donc là. " 

Yukio sursauta. Il était dos à la porte du gymnase, mais pouvait clairement sentir la présence du nouveau venu. Il savait qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte : il avait reconnu sa voix. mais que faisait-il là ?  
Kasamatsu ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'envoyer de nouveau le ballon dans la panier. L'autre était toujours derrière lui, ne semblant pas près de bouger.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ... Commença enfin le brun en se faisant violence pour se retourner." 

Il vit enfin la personne qui avait brisé sa solitude : La peau mate, se regard perçant, sa forte présence et son aura charismatique...

"... Aomine ? termina-t-il." 

Silence. Aucun mouvement. Leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre... Puis un léger courant d'air, seul chose perceptible dans la pièce. C'est vrais que la porte était toujours ouverte... et maintenant que Kasamatsu faisait plus attention, il se rendit compte que le soir était tombé.

" Dis, Sempaï... "

Nouveau sursaut de la part de Yukio, qui se s'attendait pas à se que le métisse prenne la parole. Et depuis quand l'appelait-il "Sempaï" ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre Ryouta !  
Pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire et prêta une oreille attentif au joueur de Tôô, qui abordait maintenant une mine des plus sérieuses. 

Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, mais s'abstint et la referma. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Puis il rouvris les yeux, regardant de nouveau Kasamatsu qui attendait qu'il se jette à l'eau. Et là, une chose totalement improbable se produisis : L'Ace détourna le regard. Aomine, LE Aomine Daiki, avait détourné le regard ! Le joueur fière et hautain qu'était l'ace de Tôô avait détourné le regard ! Pour le capitaine de Kaïjo, ce fut tellement incroyable qu'il en resta béa de stupeur.  
Bon dieu, mais qu'arrivait-il à l'ancien membre de la Génération Miracle ? C'était sa défaite contre Seirin qui lui faisait cet effet ?

" Je voudrais rejouer au basket avec toi." 

Ça avait été une phrase soufflé, presque inaudible... Mais Kasamatsu l'avait clairement entendu. Aomine ne bougeait plus, fixant maintenant le sol. La gêne se lisait sur son visage et de légère rougeurs étaient apparus sur ses joues. A cette vue, le plus vieux se mit à sourire.  
Sans un mot, il tourna de nouveau le dos au joueur de Tôô et alla récupérer le ballon de basket qui avait roulé plus loin. Ce geste eu le don de faire relever la tête au métisse, qui ne comprenait pas se que le plus âgé faisait.

" Et bien jouons. dit alors Yukio en prenant la balle dans ses mains"

Il fit de nouveau face à l'autre garçon, le sourire aux lèvres, puis lui envoya la balle que le plus grand réceptionna sans mal.  
Un sourire vint aussitôt fleurir sur le visage de Daiki, et laissant tomber son sac et sa veste, il se mit à dribbler en direction du panier à l'autre bout du terrain. Le capitaine de kaïjo tenta alors tant bien que mal de l'arrêter, ce qui fut bien sûr impossible pour lui. Mais à ce moment, il ne se préoccupait pas de la victoire, tout comme l'Ace. A ce moment, ils jouaient tout les deux pour s'amuser... S'amuser ensemble. 

La nuit était maintenant tombé, les rues étaient désertes, mais pourtant la lumière du gymnase était toujours allumé, et des bruits de pas et de rebonds se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur. Et rajouter à ça la plus belle des mélodies : De véritables rires emplies de gaieté.


	2. Chapitre 2

" Encore six tours de terrains, et ensuite on enchaine avec un match !" 

Kasamatsu entendit de légers "oui" lui répondre alors qu'il continuait de courir. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit ses coéquipiers essoufflés, peinant à suivre le rythme. Le capitaine de Kaijo soupira : Elle était belle l'équipe, tiens ! En même tant, c'était leur faute. Il leur avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure la veille, anniversaire de Kise ou non !  
Car oui, la veille, c'était l'anniversaire de notre beau mannequin blond, alors toute l'équipe lui avait organisé une fête... Un jeudi soir, en pleine semaine, juste avant un entrainement. Vous voyez le problème ? Et bien que Kasamatsu avait eu la présence d'esprit de rentrée tôt, ses coéquipiers, eux, s'étaient éclatés toute la nuit ! Bande de boulet...

"Bon, en fin de compte on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. lâcha Yukio en s'arrêtant" 

Ses camarades ne se firent pas prier : Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol en gémissant de douleur et de soulagement mélangés.  
Kasamatsu comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi ils n'avaient gagné aucune compétition... Si ils avaient fait la fête comme ça chaque veille de match, le résultat ne laissait pas à désirer.

"C'est pas la grande forme ici." 

Les basketteurs ne sursautèrent même pas, peu surpris de la présence d'une nouvelle personne au sein du gymnase. Voix nonchalante, posture décontracté, assez grand, métisse et les cheveux foncés...

"Aominecchi ! s'écria joyeusement Kise en se redressant, toute fatigue disparut" 

L'autre lui fit simplement un signe de tête en guise de salutation, puis s'avança vers Kasamatsu, toujours une expression neutre sur le visage.

"Yosh, Sempaï."

Puis il s'appuya sur la tête du plus vieux, qui fit la grimace : Il détestait être prit pour un appuie ! Mais malgré le nombre de fois où il avait engueulé Aomine là-dessus, celui-ci continuait son manège, alors le capitaine de Kaijo avait abandonné et le laissait faire.

" Bonjour Aomine. Bougonna-t-il malgré tout" 

Les autres membres de l'équipe le saluèrent à leur tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis sa défaite face à Seirin, Aomine rendait visite presque tous les jours à l'équipe de Kaijo, observant attentivement leur entrainement et jouant quelques fois des un contre un avec Kise. Les basketteurs s'étaient donc habitués à la présence de l'Ace de Tôô, bien qu'au départ ils étaient EXTRÊMEMENT récitant à l'idée qu'il leur tienne compagnie ! Après tout, son équipe les avait laminé, en particulier Kise ! Mais à la surprise générale, Kasamatsu avait volontiers accepté la présence du métisse alors... Le reste avait suivit.

" Oï, Kise ! " 

Le blond eu à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà, son ancien coéquipier lui avait jeté un paquet à la figure ! Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes de basketteurs, il parvint à rattraper l'objet sans encombre et le regarda curieusement : C'était un jolie petit paquet rectangulaire, de couleur bleu foncé entouré d'un ruban bleu turquoise.

" C'est pour moi ? C'est pour moi ? demanda Kise surexciter avec les yeux brillants." 

Aomine décida alors de délaisser son appuie et s'approcha du blond en levant les yeux.

" Que je sache, c'était pas l'anniversaire d'un autre hier!  
\- T.. Tu t'en ai souvenu ?  
\- Bien sûr, Baka !" 

Et le plus grand ébouriffa les cheveux de l'Ace de Kaijo. Celui-ci sauta alors gaiment sur Aomine, criant un "Aominecchiiii !" qui fit boucher les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle.  
Malgré tous, le métisse ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que le blond découvrait son cadeau, ressemblant à un enfant la veille de noël. 

Tenu en retrait, Kasamatsu les observait, des sentiments désagréables ayant pris soudainement possession de lui. Quel était cette tristesse qui lui crispait la mâchoire ? Cette colère qui le faisait serrer les poings ? Cette oppression qu'il avait au niveau du cœur ?

" Sempai ! Regarde ce que Aominecchi m'a offert !" 

Sortant de son état second, l'interpellé regarda le collier que Kise agitait dans tous les sens le sourire aux lèvres.  
Avalant difficilement sa salive, Kasamatsu se força un sourire, s'approchant de son coéquipier:

" Il est très jolie. S'entendit-il dire" 

Mais intérieurement il souhaitait, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, que ce collier soit le sien. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Enfin ! ENFIIIIN ! OUI ENFIN LE CHAPITRE 3 !

J'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps à l'écrire, car j'avais perdu absolument toute motivation pour cette fiction. Alors j'en ai écris d'autre en parallèle... et puis aujourd'hui : BAM ! J'ai eu une énorme envie de continuer cette fiction ! Alors je me suis jeté sur le fichier du chapitre 3 et je l'ai écris en moins de deux !

Donc... Voilà ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 4 les loulous ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Kise courait, ballon à la main, vers le panier qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain. Il était épuisé, mais bien décidé à gagner ! Alors, malgré sa respiration haletante, il ne ralenti pas. Ayant presque atteint le panier, il se décida à sauter afin d'exécuter un dunk. Mais s'était sans compter Aomine qui, sortie de nul part etdonna un coup dans la balle, la faisant tomber des mains du mannequin et rouler hors du terrain.

« Encore gagné. »

Et Kise ne put que bouder devant le sourire carnassier de l'As de Tôô.

« Je suis sûr que t'a triché, Aominechi ! Geint le blond en gonflant les joues et en croisant les bras.

\- Ohhh, il est en train de bouder le petit Ryouta ! Se moqua le métisse en lui tapotant la tête »

Prenant son air de victime, le mannequin se dégagea de l'emprise du plus grand et hurla un «Sempais!» en courant vers ses coéquipiers qui, installés sur un banc, les observaient le sourire aux lèvres.

«Voyons Aomine ! Le gronda Moriyama, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas traumatiser le goss ?»

Et tous le monde repartie dans un grand fou rire alors que «le gosse» se mettait à pleurnicher, se plaignant que le monde était injuste avec lui alors qu'il était généreux, gentil, sociable, beau gosse, intelligent….

Ça, c'était leur nouvelle routine. Depuis que Aomine venait s'incruster, le pauvre mannequin était la victime du groupe. Bon, avant on le taquinait déjà… Mais maintenant c'était pire ! Au plus grand malheur de notre pauvre blond… Qui était tout de même heureux que son ancien coéquipier recommence à le côtoyer. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le Aomine du collège, et cela lui faisait grandement plaisir !

« Bon, maintenant que ce 1 contre 1 est finit, il est temps de ranger la salle !»

Les éclats de rire cessèrent aussitôt pour laisser place à des plaintes. Et voilà, Kasamatsu cassait une nouvelle fois l'ambiance !

Recommençant à bavarder, les joueurs de Kaijo s'exécutèrent tout de même, allant chercher les divers matériaux utiliser lors de la séance. Seul Kise et Aomine ne bougèrent pas. Le métisse parce que ce n'était pas son gymnase, alors il ne voyait pas la raison d'aider, et le blond… Parce qu'il regardait son capitaine, inquiet.

« Aominecchi ?

\- Mm.. ? Fit simplement l'interpellé en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Kasamatsu-sempai est étrange ?»

Le joueur de Tôô bu une gorgé d'eau, puis son attention se porta sur l'intéressé qui ramassait des ballons.

« Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques temps… continua Kise»

Le métisse ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il ne connaissait pas le capitaine de Kaijo depuis longtemps, mais il ressentait comme de la colère que émanait de lui. Mais… de la colère pourquoi ? Et surtout : Envers qui ?

«Kise, le rangement te concerne aussi ! S'écria le concerné en voyant que son As ne faisait rien.

\- J'y vais, Sempai, J'y vais ! Répondit le blond en allant rejoindre ses coéquipiers.»

Aomine, quant à lui, continua d'observer le brun. Il aperçut donc celui-ci souffler, semblant maintenant tracassé par quelque chose. Il se décida donc à réagir :

« Oï, Sempai ! On rentre ensemble ?»

Kasamatsu sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le joueur de Tôô lui adresse la parole. Reprenant vite contenance, il hésita… Puis détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre positivement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires avec le reste de son équipe, sous le regard interloqué du métisse.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long. S'excusa le capitaine de Kaijo en sortant des vestiaires. »

Aomine haussa les épaules, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux garçons quittèrent l'établissement et suivirent tranquillement le chemin du retour. Ils n'étaient pas voisins, mais avais découvert qu'ils suivaient le même chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Alors, de temps en temps, Aomine attendait le plus âgé et il rentraient ensemble.

« Ca va ? Demanda subitement l'As. »

Le capitaine lui jeta un coup, légèrement surpris, avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui.

« Oui, très bien. Répondit-il.

\- J'en ai pas l'impression.

\- Je vais bien je te dis ! Répéta Kasamatsu avec plus de dureté. »

Un silence gênant pris place et le brun regretta tout de suite son emportement.

Aomine lâcha un soupir…. Et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres :

« Tu es pire qu'une fille, Sempaï. »

Le troisième année se figea, son visage se colorant brusquement de rouge.

« A… Aho ! L'insulta-il en lui assénant un coup de pied. »

Le joueur de Tôô se retrouva le cul par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Loin de ressentir des remords, le capitaine de Kaijo lui tourna le dos et accéléra le pas.

Le sourire de Aomine se transforma cette fois en sourire amusé et il se releva pour rejoindre le plus âgé.

« Au moins tu a l'air d'aller mieux. Commenta-t-il.

\- Mais je t'es dis que j'allais bien ! »

Le regard que lui lança l'ancien joueur de Teiko le fit taire et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas embobiner le plus jeune. Alors il soupira, ne voulant pas parler de ses problèmes, ou plutôt : Son problème.

« Bha. Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras. Dit tout simplement Aomine. Mais va rassurer Ryouta : Il est inquiet. Continua-t-il. »

Kasamatsu ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir… Et semblant sans vouloir.

Puis enfin il hocha la tête et se mit à sourire à son tour. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant… Et puis, un jour, il pourrait peut être faire pars de son problème à Aomine.

« Je suis fière de toi, Sempaïïï ! »

Le plus jeune se moquait clairement de lui, mais la main qu'il venait de poser sur sa tête et qui ébouriffait ses cheveux le rassurait étrangement.

« Si tu te moque encore de moi, je te redonne un coup de pied. Le menaça-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune se mit à rire.


	4. Chapitre 4

Kasamatsu commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Fixant le plafond de sa chambre, il réfléchissait inlassablement à sa vie et à ses sentiments qui avaient changés depuis déjà quelques semaines. Et qu'elle était la cause de ces changements ? Je vous le donne en mille : Aomine Daiki.  
Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il n'avait éprouvé que de la colère à son égare. Après tout, à ce moment là, l'As de Tôô n'était qu'un abrutie gonflé d'orgueil qui avait finit par faire désespérer Kise. Et puis... Puis le métisse avait perdu face à Serin. Etait-ce à ce moment que Kasamatsu avait eu un déclic ? A ce moment que son coeur avait été frappé par une flèche ?

Frappé par une flèche... Mon dieu, quelle expression ridicule ! Le capitaine de Kaijo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Bon, au moins, il gardait le morale. C'était déjà ça !  
Mais il continuait de se questionner. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'As de Tôô, mais en même temps s'était tellement improbable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille et une question ! Mais... Mais... Il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'il était rentré avec le plus jeune et que celui-ci lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux... Il s'était sentie heureux, rassuré, protégé, soutenu... Tout un tas de sentiments plus agréable les uns que les autres s'étaient mélangés en lui.

Il soupira, coupant court à ses pensés, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil : 7h20. Il était temps qu'il se lève sinon il risquait de rater son bus. Et surtout, penser à être de bonne humeur toute la journée, histoire de n'inquiéter personne et surtout pas Kise. Il aimait beaucoup son Kouhai mine de rien. Peut être un peu trop démonstratif sur les bord, mais il restait de compagnie agréable.  
Ainsi, plus ou moins motivé, le capitaine de Kaijo se prépara avant d'aller déjeuner, puis sortie de chez lui sans pour autant oublier de fermer à clé son appartement. Il descendit ensuite au bas de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

« Aominecchi n'est pas venu aujourd'hui... commenta Kise dont la déception se lisait autant sur son visage qu'au timbre de sa voix. »

L'entrainement du soir venait de se terminer et aucun signe de la part de l'As de Tôô. Autant dire que la soirée avait été relativement calme et quelque peu... Triste ?  
Mais à quoi s'attendaient-ils tous ? Un appel ? Un texto ? Un quelconque message de la part du métisse ? Il fallait tout de même rappeler que le jeune homme faisait partie d'un autre Lycée et qu'il n'avait donc aucune obligation envers Kaijo. Mais, à force de venir à tous les entrainements, l'équipe s'était grandement habitué à sa présence au point de le considérer comme un de ses membres.

« Que tout le monde range le matériel ! Ordonna Kasamatsu. »

Il avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout était normal, son cœur était serré. Mais merde quoi ! Pourquoi Aomine n'était-il pas venu ?  
Non. Pour être exacte, la question que se posait Kasamatsu était : Cette absence était-elle seulement pour ce soir ? Ou bien l'As de Tôô avait définitivement décidé de ne plus venir ? Le brun se figea.  
Aomine n'allait pas leur fait un coup pareil ? Pas sans au moins une explication ?

Une musique se joua brusquement, faisant sursauter le capitaine et plusieurs des autres joueurs. C'est lorsqu'ils virent Kise se diriger vers le banc que chacun comprit que c'était le portable du blond qui sonnait.

" Allo ? fit-il après avoir décroché. Ah, Momoïcchi ! ... D'accord. ... Non ? Lui ? ... Ahah, oui. Ça m'étonne aussi ! ... D'accord, d'accord ! Et en fait tu..."

Il s'éloigna vers les vestiaires pour continuer la conversation et le silence se refit dans la salle. Le rangement, qui s'était stoppé après l'appel, reprit activement. Chacun voulant rentré chez lui au plus vite à la vue des nuages gris qui commençaient à arriver et qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre.

Kise revint au bout de plusieurs minutes alors que ses camarades venaient de finir de ranger et commençaient à se diriger vers les vestiaires. Le sourire aux lèvres, il annonça fièrement :

"Aominecchi est malade ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu !"

Grand silence. Il sembla qu'un vent de soulagement venait de souffler sur l'assemblé... Quand Kasamatsu frappa l'As, le faissant tomber sur les fesses.

"Et tu dis ça avec le sourire ? gronda-t-il.  
\- Mais Sempaïïïï ! geint le plus jeune."

Mais malgré tout, le brun semblait le plus rassuré de tous. Et ça, Kise l'avait bien remarqué.

* * *

Kasamatsu resta figé face à la maison qui se dressait devant lui. A sa gauche, Kise, qui s'approchait joyeusement de la dite maison.  
Soupir de la part du brun. Lorsque le blond lui avait demandé de l'accompagné chez Aomine, il aurait du refuser. Sur le coup, il avait dit oui machinalement, trop heureux de voir le joueur de Tôô. Mais ensuite, le brusque retour à la réalité : Ses sentiments. Ses foutus sentiments qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis quelque temps. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Mais voilà, c'était trop tard : Il était là, devant la maison des Aomine, et son Kouhai venait de sonner à l'instant. Peut être avait-il encore le temps de fuir ?  
Et bien non. A peine eu-t-il cette idée que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une femme à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux bleus semblant plus âgée qu'eux. Sans aucun doute la mère d'Aomine.

"Bonjour Madame ! la salua Kise.  
\- Appelle moi donc Mikano, Ryouta ! sourit la femme. Et qui est donc ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle en apercevant Kasamatsu.  
\- Je m'appelle Kasamatsu Yukio. se présenta le concerné. Je suis un sempaï se Ryouta.  
\- Kasa... commença-t-elle comme si elle se remémorai quelque chose. Oh mais oui ! Daiki me parle souvent de toi !"

Entendant ça, le brun se sentie bêtement rougir. Merde. Il réagissait comme ça seulement parce que Aomine parlait de lui ?  
Mais après réflexion... Qu'est-ce que l'As pouvait bien dire sur lui ?

"Mais entrez donc ! Les invita la femme en s'effaçant de l'entrée."

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent à l'intérieur avec plaisir alors que des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux, puis la femme les invita à se rendre dans la chambre de son fils.  
Ils la remercièrent d'un hochement de tête puis Ryouta guida son sempaï jusqu'à la chambre de leur camarade.

"C'est là ! Indiqua joyeusement le blond en s'arrêtant devant une porte."

Le brun regarda avec appréhension la dite porte, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. le mannequin ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

"Aominecchi ! s'écria-t-il gaiement.  
\- 'Tain... Ta gueule Kise ! grogna le malade."

Entrant dans la pièce à la suite de son kouhai, Kasamatsu se retint de pouffer de rire face à l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait le joueur de Tôô. Emmitouflé dans son lit avec au moins deux couvertures sur lui, une gant d'eau froide sur son front et le visage rouge et fatigué... Il était beau, l'As !

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Aomine, franchement pas de bonne humeur.  
\- Quel accueil. Commenta le capitaine de Kaijo avec un sourire amusé.  
\- On est venu voir comment tu allais ! Ajouta Kise. Kasamatsu-sempaï était très inquiet ! »

Le brun piqua un far à cette phrase. Il donna un violent coup de pied au blond en s'écriant :

« N'importe quoi, abruti !  
\- Mais Sempaï ! Pleurnicha son coéquipier. »

Aomine, quand à lui, ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, un léger sourire était apparut sur son visage. Kasamatsu le remarqua et détourna le regard, devenant encore plus rouge.

"Je vais voir si Mikano-san a besoin d'aide ! S'écria subitement Kise, déjà remis de ses émotions."

Avant que ses camarades puissent dire quoique-ce-soit, il quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls dans un silence religieux. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels les lycéens ne dirent rien, embarrassés.

"Hum... Tu te sens comment ? Finit par demander l'ainé.  
\- Mal au crâne, chaud... Malade quoi. Répondit Aomine."

Le métisse s'assit, enlevant sa serviette de son front.

"Tu pourrais la remouillé ? Demanda-t-il en la tendant au sempaï."

Kasamatsu hocha la tête et la prit, puis sortit de la chambre. Il trouva assez rapidement la salle de bain, mouilla le linge et retourna auprès de Aomine. Cependant, quand il arriva, Kise était de retour et avait déposé un plateau sur les genoux du métisse.

"Il faut que tu manges, Aominecchi ! Dit joyeusement le blond."

Il n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse. Le mannequin se tourna désespérément vers son sempaï. Celui-ci soupira :

"Aomine, ta serviette. Dit-il en lui lançant."

L'As l'attrapa et la passa sur son visage, soupirant d'aise.  
Kasamatsu ajouta, tout en s'approchant :

"Kise a raison, tu dois manger.  
\- Ok, ok ! Grogna Aomine.  
\- Yeah ! S'exclama Kise."

Il prit une cuillère de purée et la tandis à son ancien coéquipier :

"Aller, une cuillère pour maman !  
\- Va te faire foutre, Kise ! S'écria le métisse.  
\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Aominecchi ! Se moqua le blond."

Le capitaine de Kaijo ne put s'empêcher de rire face à leurs chamailleries.  
Enfin, celui aux cheveux bleus mangea seul tandis que le blond fouillait une armoire, à la recherche d'un film.

"Plutôt Comédie ou Aventure ? Demanda le mannequin.  
\- Horreur ! Répondit Aomine.  
\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?"

Tout en riant, Kise sortit plusieurs DVD et alla les montrer à ses camarades :

"La nuit des morts vivants, Aliens, l'exorcisme... Lut Kasamatsu. Tu as beaucoup de vieux films.  
\- Ouai. En même temps, ils sont géniaux. Répondit Aomine.  
\- Pas comme ceux de maintenant ! Commenta l'As de Kaijo. Vous avez vu Paranormal Activy ?  
\- A chier. Je me suis endormis à chaque fois que j'en ai vu un."

Kasamatsu détourna le regard tout en se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise. Lui, il avait eut tellement peur devant le premier film qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder la suite. Encore heureux que seul Moriyama et Kobori étaient au courant, et qu'ils avaient gardé ça pour eux.

"On regarde Alien VS Predator ? Demanda joyeusement Kise.  
\- Non, je l'ai vu l'autre jour avec Bakagami. Répondit le métisse."

Les joueurs de Kaijo le regardèrent avec surprise. Aomine haussa un sourcil :

"Bha quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes devenus amis ? Sourit le blond.  
\- Sûrement pas ! S'écria le bleuté qui venait de réalisé sa connerie. C'est mon rival et rien d'autre !  
\- Comment ça se fait que vous ayez vu un film ensemble alors ?  
\- Juste.. C'est... Oh, tu me saoule !"

Le mannequin explosa de rire et Aomine lui envoya un oreiller, voulant le faire taire.  
Kasamatsu en profita pour regarder plus attentivement les DvDs. D'un côté, regarder un film d'horreur ne le gênait pas. Mais d'un autre, il avait peur de flipper et que les deux autres se foutent de lui.

"Eh, c'est quoi Predator**s** ? Demanda-t-il en regardant un autre coffret.  
\- c'est Predator Sempaï. Pas predator**s** ! Lui indique Kise.  
\- Je sais lire. Il y a un S à Predator !  
\- Le sempaï a raison, baka. S'incrusta Aomine en prenant le DvD en question."

Il sourit à l'ainé en ajoutant ;

"C'est un bon film. On peut se mater ça !  
\- Coooool ! Un film que j'ai jamais vu ! S'exclama Kise en s'installant sur le lit."

Aomine alla récupérer son ordinateur portable puis partit éteindre la lumière pendant que Kasamatsu rangeait les autres DvD. Ils revinrent ensuite s'assoir aux côtés du mannequin.

"Les ainés au centre. Dit Daiki avec un sourire narquois  
\- Afin que tu tiennes pas l'ordi ? Demanda le brun.  
\- Ouaip !"

Le capitaine de Kaijo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Un sourire amusé vint cependant étirer ses lèvres et il partit s'assoir, suivit du métisse. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva entre les deux anciens joueurs de Teiko.

* * *

Après quarante minutes de film, Kasamatsu était emplit de regret. Merde... Pourquoi il avait accepté de regarder ça ? C'était vraiment gore et flippant par moment ! Comment Kise et Aomine pouvaient-ils aimé ?

Devenu pâle, il regarda ailleurs, ne supportant plus de voir l'écran. Mauvaise idée : C'est l'As de Tôô qu'il se mit à regarder. Il voulut détourner les yeux... mais en fut incapable : Aomine avait les yeux rivés sur le film, concentré. Ses cheveux ébènes en batailles, ses yeux bleus foncés, sa peau mate, seulement éclairés par la lumière de l'écran... Kasamatsu l'avait remarqué des leur première rencontre : L'As était charismatique. Comme tout les membres de la génération miracle à vrai dire... Sauf que lui dégageait quelque chose de plus fort. Une aura bestiale, lui faisant penser à une panthère. Et encore... Ça, ce n'était que dans la vie de tout les jour ou pendant les match !

Le capitaine de Kaijo sentit son cœur accélérer tandis que mille et une pensées lui traversait l'esprit. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'As lors des instants plus intimes ?  
Il piqua un far et secoua la tête, se faisant violence pour ne pas imaginer quoique-ce-soit d'obscène.  
Subitement, un poids se fit sentir sur son épaule. Il revint sur terre et regarda, avec surprise, un Aomine endormit sur lui. Il devint encore plus rouge que précédemment mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Comme ça, l'As était... incroyablement mignon. Ce n'était plus une panthère, mais un chaton inoffensif.

Kasamatsu pouffa de rire à cette comparaison. Cependant, il fut surpris par un poids sur son autre épaule. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que Kise s'était aussi endormit ! Décidément, ce film les avait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose...

Ce fut une bonne nouvelle pour le plus âgé. Au moins, maintenant, il pouvait éteindre sans passer pour un peureux ! Ce qu'il fit sans attendre, d'ailleurs.

La pièce, maintenant plongée dans le noir, était des plus silencieuses. Seul la respiration des deux endormis se faisait entendre, ainsi que la pluie qui tombait au dehors. Kasamatsu soupira. Avec les deux énergumènes sur lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Du moins, pas sans les réveiller.

Nouveau soupir. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant prit de fatigue. Les deux autres ne se réveillerais pas avant un bon moment, alors autant les imiter.

Une heure plus tard, la mère de Aomine pénétra dans la chambre. Un tendre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle trouva les trois adolescents profondément endormis. Elle alla leur mettre une couverture et en profita pour ranger l'ordinateur qui se trouvais toujours sur les genoux de Kasamatsu, puis repartis discrètement afin de ne pas les réveiller...


	5. Chapter 5

Après relecture de ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé... Qu'il n'était peut être pas très utile. Mais bon, je l'ai écris... Alors je vous laisse lire et commenter !

Cependant, je vous promets que les choses vont bien bouger au prochain chapitre !

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Des rires se firent entendre ainsi que des cris de joies.  
Assit à une table d'un restaurant, les titulaires de Kaijo faisaient la fête, célébrant l'anniversaire de Moriyama. Sur la table, des crêpes par dizaines ainsi que de nombreuses boissons.

« Tu deviens vieux sempaï ! Commenta Kise dans un sourire.  
\- Un peu de respect pour tes ainés ! Lui rétorqua Moriyama en lui donnant un coup de coude. »

Le blond lâcha une plainte tout en pleurnichant, faisant rire ses camarades.

« Je penses que Kasamatsu devrait porter un toast ! Déclara Kobori.  
\- Qu.. Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le concerné.  
\- Parce que tu es le capitaine ! »

Le numéro 4 soupira et répondit, récitant :

« C'est toujours moi qui porte les toast, et je dis toujours la même chose !  
\- De plus, ce serait plus logique que se soit Moriyama qui dise quelque chose. Intervint Nakamura. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le roi de la soirée. Celui-ci réfléchit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Puis enfin, il se racla la gorge et déclara :

« En 18 ans, j'ai vécu de nombreuses choses et connus beaucoup de personnes. Mais franchement, les gars... Ces années lycées ont été les meilleures de ma vie, en particulier cette année. Des amis comme vous, ça ne se trouve pas à tout les coins de rue ! Je n'ai donc qu'un seul regret : Ne pas vous avoir rencontré avant ! ... Et aussi ne pas avoir rencontré de fille. Franchement Kise, t'avait dit que tu m'en présenterais !  
\- La dernière parti n'était pas obligé, Moriyama ! Commenta Kasamatsu dans un sourire. »

Les autres explosèrent de rire, bien que tout de même touchés par le discours. Ils trinquèrent et mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

« Vous me faites une place ? Demanda alors une voix. »

Surpris, les basketteurs tournèrent la tête. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Kise :

« T'es en retard, Aominecchi !  
\- Ouai. On avait dit 20h30. Ajouta Kobori.  
\- Ouai ouai, désolé ! S'excusa le métisse. Satsuki voulait plus me lâcher. »

Il se tourna vers Moriyama :

« Bonne anniv.  
\- Oh, merci Ao-chou ! Se moqua le plus âgé.  
\- Ao-chou ! Répéta Hayakawa en riant. »

Le métisse grogna, leur lançant un regard noir, puis se laissa tomber à côté de Kasamatsu.

« J'espère que tu es prêt Aominecchi ! S'exclama l'As de Kaijo. On va au Karaoké après !  
\- Super ! Répondit son ancien coéquipier »

Le capitaine du copieur le regarda avec surprise :

« Tu aimes chanter, Aomine ?  
\- Ouai ! Surtout pour ridiculiser Kise !  
\- Eh ! S'offusqua le blond. Je chante très bien !  
\- Si bien qu'à chaque fois, il se met à pleuvoir ! »

L'as de Kaijo, vexé, croisa les bras et gonfla les joues, boudeur. Ses coéquipiers partirent dans un fou rire tandis qu'Aomine abordait un sourire fier. Kasamatsu lui donna un coup de coude, compatissant avec Kise malgré son air amusé.  
Le repas continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les crêpes furent vite finis, tout comme les boissons. Arriva ensuite un gâteau aux fruits rouges -Parfum préféré de Moriyama- Ce fut l'habituel « Joyeux anniversaire » qui fut chanté, puis la pâtisserie fut engloutie.

Les adolescents se rendirent ensuite, comme convenue, au Karaoké.  
Kise, toujours vexé, refusa catégoriquement de passer en premier. Quand à l'As de Tôô... il avait juste la flemme. Les sempaïs décidèrent donc de l'ordre de passage en jouant à Shifumi, laissant les anciens membres de Teiko passer en dernier.  
Ainsi, le premier à chanter fut Nakamura. Il remonta ses lunettes en soupirant, appréhendant déjà les moqueries de ses amis. Ne sachant pas quoi prendre dans les chansons, il lança le mode aléatoire. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à chanter « So What » de Pink, encourager par Moriyama et Hayakawa. A la surprise de tous, ils ne se débrouilla pas trop mal. La chanson finit par prendre fin et les basketteurs applaudirent.

Le suivant fut Kobori. Il imita son coéquipier à lunette, laissant le hasard choisir sa chanson. Cependant, il regretta amèrement son choix lorsque le résultat fut le générique des Winx. En Italien. Super...Le pire dans tout ça ? Kobori ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout, chantant le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Kasamatsu, le sourire aux lèvres, jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres. Ceux-ci riaient aux éclats, allant jusqu'à ce tenir le ventre. Cette vision ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire, puis son regard dériva vers Aomine. C'était plaisant de voir l'As s'amuser autant. Ca changeait du basketteur égocentrique et hautain qui les avaient écrasés lors de l'Inter-Hight.

« A moiiiiiii ! S'écria subitement Hayakawa quand la chanson prit fin. »

Tous blêmirent, perdant leur bonne humeur. Au bordel... Ca allait être un massacre.  
Le numéro 10 imita les deux premiers et laissa faire l'aléatoire. Résultat ? « Ma Meilleure Amie » de Lorie. En Français.

« Je vais rechercher à boire. Dit alors Aomine en se levant. Tu viens sempaï ? Ajouta-t-il à Kasamatsu. »

Cependant il n'attendit pas de réponse et entraina le capitaine de Kaijo avec lui, sous les regards désespérés de leurs camarades.

Une fois dans le couloir, après avoir refermé la porte, l'As soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Sauvé. Lâcha-t-il. »

L'ainé eut un sourire amusé :

« Tout ça pour ne pas entendre Hayakawa ?  
\- Fais pas genre que tu voulais assister à ce massacre. Lui répondit simplement son Kouhai. Je viens de te sauver la vie là ! »

Kasamatsu leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'approuvant les dires d'Aomine.

« Les autres vont nous en vouloir. Commenta-t-il.  
\- Rien à foutre. Rétorqua le métisse. »

Il se décolla du mur et partit en direction des escaliers, sûrement dans le but de rejoindre le bar. Le capitaine de Kaijo se décida à le suivre, ne faisant aucun commentaire. Après tout, en plus d'échapper au tour de Hayakawa, il avait une chance d'échapper à son propre tour ! Autant en profiter.

« Dis... Commença Aomine en descendant les escaliers.  
\- Mm.. ? Fit simplement le brun.  
\- T'a une copine ? »

Le plus âgé lui lança un regard surpris. C'était quoi cette question ?

« Non. Répondit-il simplement.  
\- Pas étonnant. T'a du mal avec les filles apparemment ! Ricana l'As. »

Il se reçut un coup de pied dans le dos, chuta en avant et loupa une marche, finissant par dégringoler les escaliers.

« Mais ça va pas ?! S'écria-t-il en se relevant douloureusement. »

Kasamatsu passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant superbement, ne se souciant pas de son état. La prochaine fois, Aomine réfléchira à deux dois avant de se foutre de lui !  
L'ainé arriva à la hauteur du bar et commanda à boire.. Son camarade le rejoint et fit de même, puis ils attendirent leurs boissons en silence, le capitaine de Kaijo faisait clairement la gueule et le métisse ne semblait pas prêt à s'excuser.  
Le barman finit par revenir et leur donna leurs commandes avant de repartir vers d'autres clients.

« Je disais pas ça méchamment. Indiqua piteusement le joueur de Tôô. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil en le regardant, mais garda le silence.  
Aomine détourna les yeux et prit une gorgé de sa boisson, mal à l'aise. L'ainé soupira :

« Ok, ok. Désolé, je me suis emporté. »

Le regard du métisse revint sur lui.

« Comment ça se fait que t'es pas de copine ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu l'as dit toi même : J'ai du mal avec les filles.  
\- C'est à dire ? »

Kasamatsu trouvait ce sujet quelque peu gênant. Sachant qu'il était amoureux de Aomine, c'était embarrassant de parler d'histoire de coeur avec lui.

« C'est à dire que j'ai du mal, rien de plus. Répondit-il. On retourne avec les autres ? »

L'As ne lui répondit pas. Le plus âgé prit ça comme une réponse positive et, prenant sa boisson, retourna à l'étage suivit de son camarade.

« T'es gay ? Lâcha subitement Aomine. »

Le joueur de Kaijo se figea, manquant de louper la dernière marche. Sérieusement, son Kouhai n'avait aucun tact !

« Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis on ne pose pas ce genre de question ! »

L'As eut un sourire narquois :

« J'ai touché une corde sensible, sempaïïï ?  
\- Aho. Lui répliqua simplement le brun avant de pénétrer dans leur salle. »

Hayakawa avait apparemment finit son tour, remplacé par Moriyama. Kasamatsu soupira de déception en pensant qu'il serait sans doute le suivant. Il revint s'assoir à côté de Kise puis bu une gorgée sans rien dire, ne remarquant pas le regard étrange que lui lançait le blond.

Comme prévu, ce fut lui le suivant. Le capitaine de Kaijo se décida à ne pas faire la même erreur que ses camarades et choisit lui même sa chanson. C'est donc avec joie qu'il se retrouva à chanter « We are » de Hollywood Undead. Ce n'était pas un pro, mais le son était tout de même acceptable. Lorsqu'il termina, il se sentit soulagé : Il ne c'était pas totalement ridiculisé.  
Ce fut un Kise motivé qui le relaya. Pour plus de fun, il laissa l'aléatoire choisir la musique. On pu donc écouter le mannequin chanter « A Whole New World », de façon extrêmement joyeuse. Un vrai gamin. Cependant, cela réussit à attendrir ses sempaïs qui l'écoutèrent en silence, souriant doucement.

Enfin, le meilleur pour la fin : Aomine. Il laissa aussi faire l'aléatoire, plus par flemme que pour le fun. Un grand sourire vint cependant étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la chanson choisit : « One for The Zone »  
Il se déchaina, surprenant tout les membres de Kaijo. Kasamatsu resta béa de stupeur, fixant le métisse chanter, se donnant à fond dans autre chose que le basket. C'était... Incroyable. Juste incroyable. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'As de Tôô puisse chanter aussi bien... et devenir encore plus attirant qu'habituellement.

Il fut malheureusement sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'on tira sur la manche. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Kise. Celui-ci lui fit un signe en direction de la porte, l'intimant à le suivre dehors. Kasamatsu haussa un sourcil mais suivit tout de même son Kouhai, jetant avant un dernier coup d'oeil à Aomine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il une fois dehors.  
\- Je veux aller aux toilettes. Répondit le blond en se frottant la nuque. »

Le brun ne réagit pas tout de suite, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. Il lui flanqua ensuite une raclé en s'écriant :

« Tu te fou de moi ? T'a besoin que je t'accompagne ?!  
\- Oui ! Pardoooon ! Geignit le mannequin.  
\- Mais t'a quel âge ?  
\- Pardoooon ! Répéta le plus jeune. »

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu, les lèvres tremblantes. Technique classique pour amadouer son sempaï. Celui-ci soupira, exaspéré.

« D'accord. C'est bon.  
\- Merci Sempaï ! Remercia l'As en lui sautant dessus. »

Avant que son ainé ne le frappe de nouveau, il le lâcha et partit en direction des toilettes. Kasamatsu le suivit, soupirant une énième fois. Le blond était vraiment impossible par moment... Voir tout le temps, en fait.  
Dans les toilettes, il n'y avait personnes à par eux. C'était plutôt étonnant : Cet endroit était très fréquenté, même en semaine ! Mais Kise ne sembla par y faire attention, se contemplant dans le miroir au-dessus des éviers.

« Tu es venus seulement pour te relooker ? Souffla l'ainé qui avait déjà envie de le refrapper. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, ne lâchant pas son reflet du regard. Quelque peu surpris par son mutisme, Kasamatsu n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de s'appuyer contre un lavabo, attendant son cadet.

« Vous avez fait quoi, avec Aominecchi ? Demanda l'As. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. C'était lui où les deux As se comportaient étrangement ce soir ?

« On est allé cherché à boire. Répondit-il.  
\- Juste ça ?  
\- Oui. »

Le mannequin tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait une expression sérieuse, le regard sombre. Cela changeait grandement avec sa joie de vie habituelle. Cela surpris encore plus son capitaine qui se m'y à s'inquiéter.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le blond. »

Kise resta silencieux, l'observant toujours. Cela eu le dont de mettre le plus âgé mal à l'aise.

« Je ne te cèderai pas... Murmura le première année.  
\- Pardon ? »

Le blond sourit :

« Rien Sempaï ! On retourne voir les autres ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit des toilettes. Son ainé haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Que se passait-il avec son As... ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bon... Eu... Que dire ? Et bien... ce chapitre est TERRIBLEMENT court. J'en suis vraiment désolé! Mais c'est parce que je voulais vraiment finir ce chapitre à un endroit particulier... Du coup... voilà voilà quoi...

Vu que c'est court, pour me rattraper, je vais tenter de poster le prochain chapitre dans les deux semaines à venir ! Voilààààà !

* * *

Kasamatsu était sur les nerfs. Vraiment. Et son équipe l'avait vite remarqué, au vu des cris et du manque d'humour dont il faisait preuve depuis le début de l'entrainement, voir même : De la journée.

La cause de son humeur n'était pas à aller chercher bien loin : Cela faisait une semaine que Aomine n'était plus venu les voir. Le match entre Yosen et Seirin était proche, et l'As de Tôô avait accepté d'entrainer son ancienne ombre. L'équipe de Kaijo était quelque peu triste, c'est vrai... Mais c'était incompréhensible de que leur capitaine s'emporte autant !

"Aomine te manque tant que ça ? Demanda Moriyama.

\- Raconte pas de connerie ! Lui rétorqua Kasamatsu avant de partir s'entrainer plus loin."

L'autre soupira, puis échangea un regard avec Kobori. Les deux n'étaient pas dupe : Ils connaissaient Yukio depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand celui-ci appréciait quelqu'un ou non. Et dans le cas de Aomine... Ils avaient clairement remarqué que Kasamatsu ressentait plus que de la simple amitié.

Étant ses amis, ils auraient voulut lui venir en aide. Cependant... Un autre élément se rajoutait à l'équation, les empêchant de faire quoique-ce-soit : Kise. Leur Kouhai agissait étrangement depuis l'anniversaire de Moriyama. Il était toujours aussi gaie et câlin, mais... quelque chose avait changé. Ils en étaient sûr. Et cela avait clairement quelque chose à voir avec Kasamatsu et Aomine.

"L'entrainement est terminé ! Annonça leur coach."

Les joueurs acquiescèrent puis rangèrent le matériel . Ils se rendirent ensuite dans les vestiaires.

"Sempaï ! On rentre ensemble ? Demanda joyeusement Kise à l'adresse de son capitaine.

\- Mm.. Si tu veux. Grogna le brun en enfilant un t-shirt."

Ils finirent de s'habiller en premiers, puis partirent sans plus de cérémonies.

Le trajet ce fit dans le plus grand des silences. Mais le troisième année ne le remarqua pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Kise lui lança un regard en biais, puis baissa les yeux en continuant d'avancer. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

"Sempaï ? Fit-il.

\- Mmm... ?

\- Tu.. Tout va bien ?"

Le brun eut un soupir :

"Oui.

\- Sûr ?

\- Mais oui !"

Ryouta fit la moue :

"Sempaï ! Insista-t-il.

\- Je vais bien je te dis !"

Le mannequin serra les poings, fronça les sourcils. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Sans un mot, il se planta devant son ainé, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Kasamatsu fut obligé de s'arrêter et le regarda, mécontent.

"C'est à cause de Aomine, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond."

Yukio se figea. Son regard se fit fuyant.

"Non.. Répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Sempaï !

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires !"

Le brun le dépassa, accélérant nerveusement sa marche. Il entendit Kise le suivre, mais garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas crier sur son coéquipier. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si il avait ces foutus sentiments...

Ils passèrent devant le terrain de StreetBasket. Un son de ballon se fit entendre. Kasamatsu tourna doucement la tête... Et s'arrêta net. Le mannequin, qui ne s'y attendait pas, lui rentra dedans. Il se confondit en excuse, mais c'est à peine si son sempaï lui portait de l'attention. Il tourna donc la tête, se demandant ce qui avait éveillé la curiosité de son ainé... Et son regard tomba sur Aomine et Kuroko.

L'ancien duo d'ombre et lumière faisait des tirs. Le joueur fantôme manquait presque tout ses paniers, et l'As n'hésitait pas une seconde à se foutre de lui, ce qui lui valait des coups de coude dans les côtes. Du coup, il criait sur le plus petit, lui disant à quel point ça faisait mal, et Kuroko se contentait de répondre un "Tu l'as cherché, Aomine-kun."

Kise resta muet de stupeur, la nostalgie l'ayant envahi. Ses anciens coéquipiers ressemblaient à autrefois... Lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient lors des entrainements, ou bien dans la rue... ou tout le temps, en fait. Car la Kiseki No Sedai restait ensemble, la plupart du temps.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers son sempaï, voulant lui proposer d'aller les rejoindre... Mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Kasamatsu avait les yeux rivés sur Aomine, le regard pétillant, un léger sourire aux lèvres... Le métisse lui avait clairement manqué. Et il était terriblement heureux de le revoir, même de loin.

Inacceptable. Juste... Juste inacceptable !

Kise sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Son regard se fit plus sombre alors qu'il serrait les dents, essayant de contenir ses émotions. Mais... Comment pouvait-il garder son calme ? Il avait été le premier à rencontrer Kasamatsu ! Le premier à se lier d'amitié avec lui ! Le premier à tomber amoureux de lui ! Alors pourquoi était-ce de Aomine que son capitaine était tombé amoureux ?! C'était injuste !

"Sempaï. Dit-il sèchement."

Le troisième année sortit de sa contemplation. Il se tourna vers son Kouhai, surpris du ton froid qu'il avait employé... Et écarquilla les yeux lorsque le blond l'attrapa par le col, le tirant contre lui, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite la situation. Mais quand il finit par comprendre que son coéquipier l'embrassait... Il le repoussa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! S'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche."

L'expression de douleur qui apparut sur le visage de son As le figea. Toute sa colère s'envola, remplacé par la culpabilité. Merde...

Il détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas d'avoir blessé le plus jeune... Et son regard croisa celui de Aomine, qui les fixait les yeux écarquillés.

Merde. Deux fois merde.


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, encore un court chapitre, certes !

Cependant, le prochain sera plus long, je vous l'assure ! ;)

* * *

Kasamatsu se figea lorsque son regard croisa celui de Aomine. Merde... Oh merde... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le regarde au moment où Kise l'embrassait ? Et pourquoi le mannequin l'avait-il embrassé, au fait ?  
Il regarda le blond. Celui-ci avait la tête basse, les lèvres serrées, les yeux voilés de tristesse... Il semblait au bord des larmes. Le troisième année eut un pincement au cœur, regrettant d'avoir repoussé son Kouhai. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce laisser faire ? Sûrement pas ! Kasamatsu ne se laissait pas embrassé comme ça !

"Kise ! Pauvre enfoiré ! S'écria subitement l'As de Tôô."

Les joueurs de Kaijo sursautèrent simultanément avant de se tourner vers le métisse. Celui-ci se précipita vers eux, une expression de rage sur le visage, et empoigna violemment le blond par le col.

"On avait établit des règles ! Hurla-t-il.  
-Je m'en fou ! Rétorqua Kise."

Le blond avait changé du tout au tout. Il n'y avait plus une once de tristesse en lui, mais de la colère pure. Il se dégagea de la prise de Aomine et continua :

"Les règles ne comptent plus ! T'a déjà gagné de toute façon !  
\- Quoi ? S'étonna le joueur de Tôô.  
-STOP ! S'écria Kasamatsu."

Les deux As le regardèrent, surpris.

"De quoi vous parlez ? Quelles règles ? Demanda l'aîné perdu."

Les plus jeunes se figèrent. Merde... La gaffe. Ils détournèrent tout deux le regard, subitement mal à l'aise.

Leur sempaï fronça les sourcils, un mauvais sentiment l'ayant envahi. Et le fait qu'il ne reçoive aucune explication commençait grandement à l'irriter.

"Quelles règles ? Répéta-t-il plus fermement."

Il appréhendait la suite, mais il avait besoin d'une réponse.

Il n'était pas aveugle ! Depuis l'anniversaire de Moriyama, il avait bien remarqué que les deux As agissaient étrangement ! Et aujourd'hui, Kise l'embrassait et il apprenait qu'il y avait de quelconques "règles" entre les deux anciens coéquipiers ? Si il y avait bien une chose que détestait Kasamatsu, c'était qu'on lui cache des choses ! En particulier lorsque ça le concernait !

Ryouta ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Ils étaient dans une impasse, et il se voyait mal mentir à son ainé. De plus, qu'avec-t-il à perdre ? Autant tout expliquer, afin d'en finir rapidement.

"On avait pour interdiction de te toucher jusqu'à ce que tu tombes amoureux de l'un de nous deux. Lâcha-t-il."

Aomine se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond se révèle à son sempaï. Il regarda ensuite Yukio, qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

"Pardon ? Demanda le brun."

Kise tremblait doucement. C'était imperceptible, mais il tremblait quand même. De peur. D'angoisse. Cependant, il eut le courage de regarder son capitaine dans les yeux et s'expliqua :

"On a établit cette règle le jour où Aomine était malade..."

L'absence du "-cchi" frappa immédiatement le plus âgé, mais il garda le silence, écoutant la suite :

"J'ai remarqué que tu étais devenue proche de lui. D'abord ça m'a fait plaisir, car je vous aime énormément tout les deux ! Mais ensuite... J'ai réalisé que tes sentiments allait bien plus loin que ça !"

Kasamatsu écarquilla les yeux. Il était si facile de lire en lui ?

"Il était hors de question que je laisse ça se faire ! S'exclama Kise. Alors, après ton départ, je suis resté chez Aomine et je lui en ai parlé ! On a donc mis des règles en place ! Comme le fait qu'on ne devait pas te toucher tant que tu ne tombais pas amoureux de l'un de nous deux...

\- Et si je m'intéressais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Yukio.

-... On se serait allié pour te ramené vers nous."

Le troisième année baissa la tête, serrant les poings. Aomine garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Sempaï... Souffla le mannequin. Je... Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je t'aime ! S'écria-t-il."

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Le métisse se figea et lui lança un regard noir :

"Ki... Commença-t-il.

\- Et alors ?! Hurla Kasamatsu."

Les plus jeunes le regardèrent avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi violente... et blêmirent en voyant le regard plein de fureur que leur lança Yukio.

"Tu m'aimes ?! Continua-t-il. Alors parce que tu m'aimes, tu te permet de te mêler de ma vie ? De mes relations ? Parce que tu m'aimes, tu as le droit de faire un stupide pari avec Aomine me concernant ? Parce que tu m'aimes, toi et l'autre enfoiré pouvez tout vous permettre avec moi ?!"

Les premières années restèrent muets, se sentant de plus en plus coupable. Et surtout... terriblement blessé par les propos de l'ainé.

"Te fou pas de moi ! Ne viens pas me balancer que tu m'aimes pour expliquer ta connerie !

\- O... Oï, sempaï... Intervint Aomine.

\- Toi, la ferme !"

Le métisse sursauta et se tût, tandis que le brun continuait :

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi, soudainement, tu t'es mis à t'intéresser à moi ! Le meilleur qui peut te battre, c'est toi même, hein ? Tu pouvais pas supporter que je préfères Kise à toi, hein ?!

\- Je... Oui mais... Commença Aomine.

\- Aucune excuse !"

Kasamatsu n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. Les poings serrés, la gorge sèche d'avoir tant crié...

Ils s'étaient foutu du monde. Ils s'étaient foutus de lui ! Comment Yukio avait-il fait pour se laisser avoir ? Des le début, il était tombé dans le piège. Un piège absurde et stupide. Il ouvrait son cœur à peu de gens... Ses parents, ses deux petits frères, Moriyama, Kobori... et il avait fait l'erreur de l'ouvrir aussi à Kise et Aomine.

Quelque chose se rompit dans sa gorge. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Stupide... Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Il était le pire des abruties ! Un gamin naïf qui s'était fait prendre dans les griffes de l'amour ! Et jamais un regret ne lui avait semblé aussi amer...

"Ne vous avisez plus de m'approcher. Lâcha-t-il froidement."

Il leur tourna sèchement le dos et partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Hors de question qu'il pleure devant eux. Hors de question qu'il leur montre son désespoir.

Les deux As ne le suivirent pas. Derrière eux, Kuroko les regardait, ayant assister à toute la scène sans rien dire.

"Vous êtes des idiots. Commenta-il enfin.

-La ferme Tetsu... Souffla Daiki."

A côté d'eux, Kise sanglotait silencieusement...


	8. Chapter 8

Alors... Je sais que de base, c'était censé être une fic AoKasa... Mais je crois que je vais changer le pairing en fin de compte xD /PasTapeeeer/

Bref. J'ai tenté de faire un chapitre plus long que les deux précédents ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait déjà aimé quelqu'un. Mais c'était il y a quelques années... environ cinq ans. C'était un garçon. Un garçon cool, beau, intelligent... Le plus populaire du collège aussi, sans doute. Il s'appelait Hyunome. Et il s'était intéressé à lui, Yukio Kasamatsu. Yukio n'avait pourtant rien d'intéressant : Il restait toujours seul et son seul centre d'intérêt était les études. Il jouait au basket, certes. Mais il était loin d'avoir un bon niveau. Après tout, les seuls fois où il jouait était avec ses petits frères.  
Pourquoi Hyunome s'était-il alors intéressé à lui ? Pourquoi avait-il voulut tisser des liens ? Pourquoi avait-il voulut être son ami ? Pourquoi... ?

Parce que...

"Grand frère ? Entendit-il au loin."

Kasamatsu ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Mais pourtant, il ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tout était flou...

"Eh, Yukio ! S'écria une seconde voix."

Une main se posa sur son front :

"Il est brûlant !  
\- Va chercher Maman !"

Yukio reprit complètement ses esprits. Il avait la gorge sèche, la bouche pâteuse... Mais il parvint cependant à se redresser, réussissant à articuler :

"Reste là, Yamaneko.  
-Grand frère !"

Le capitaine de Kaijo se prit la tête dans les main, refermant les yeux en soufflant. Merde... Il était vraiment brûlant...

"Kitsune... Tu peux aller me chercher de l'eau... ? Et Yama... un Doliprane s'il te plait... Demanda-t-il."

Ses deux cadets hochèrent la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Yukio ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère... Déjà que ses deux frère l'étaient. C'étaient largement suffisant.

La troisième année aimait plus que tout au monde sa famille. Sa mère, Naomie Kasamatsu, était une femme de 41 ans. Gentille, serviable, généreuse... Elle travaillait jour et nuit, essayant de joindre les deux bouts, depuis que son père était partit. Elle était constamment épuisée et à bout, mais tentait de ne rien montrer devant ses trois enfants... Ce que ceux-ci lui reprochaient, voulant la soulager comme ils pouvaient.  
Ses deux frères, Kitsune et Yamaneko, avaient 16 ans. Le premier faisait sa taille, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux gris, et s'était coloré une mèche en rouge. Il était un très bon étudiant et se passionnait pour la musique et le basket.  
Le second était un peu plus petit. Il possédait aussi des cheveux noirs, semblable à ceux de Kitsune, mais les cachaient sous un bonnet mauve. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu plutôt claire. Moins bon dans les études, il excellait par contre dans de nombreux sports !

"Voilà, Yukio ! Lui signala Kitsune en revenant dans la chambre avec Yamaneko."

Ils lui donnèrent le verre d'eau, ainsi que le doliprane. L'ainé ne manqua pas de remarqué l'inquiétude et la panique dans les yeux de ses benjamins. Un soupir lui échappa. Il prit le médicament, puis se leva et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de ses frères :

"Je vais bien. Leur dit-il.  
-... Tu es sûr... ? Demanda Yamaneko."

Le lycéen hocha la tête. Bien sûr, cela ne suffit pas à berner les deux collégiens. Mais ces dernier connaissaient bien leur grand frère : Celui-ci était têtu et ne voudrait pas entendre raison.

"Appelles si tu vas mal, d'accord ? Lui dit celui à la mèche rouge."

Son ainé lui fit un sourire rassurant en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête. Il leur indiqua ensuite de se dépêcher, si ils ne voulaient pas louper le car qui allait les emmener à leur voyage scolaire. N'ayant pas trop le choix, les cadets partirent, laissant Yukio seul. Celui-ci se laissa retomber sur son lit, faible. Il était épuisé... Autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais il devait se relever. Après tout son équipe avait prévu d'aller assister au match entre Yosen et Seirin aujourd'hui, qui se déroulait avant leur propre match contre Fukuda Sojo.

* * *

"Salut Kasa ! Le salua Moriyama lorsqu'il vint le rejoindre devant le stade.  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça... Grogna le capitaine."

Kobori était aussi là, ainsi que Kise et Hayakawa. Ne manquait plus que Nakamura pour qu'ils soient complet. Le silence ce fit. Un silence... gênant. Lourd. C'était comme ça depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Depuis que Kise et Aomine lui avaient tout avoué.  
Les membres de Kaijo avaient immédiatement sût que quelque chose était arrivé : Aomine, même après avoir finit d'entrainer Kuroko, n'était pas revenu les voir. Il ne leur donnait même plus de nouvelles.  
Et puis... Il y avait Kise, qui avait totalement perdu sa gaieté. Il continuait de sourire, de rire... mais c'était d'une tristesse sans nom. Il avait cesser de pleurnicher pour de faux, d'être tactile avec tout le monde... et surtout : Lui et leur capitaine ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole, sauf pour parler basket.

"Désolé du retard ! S'excusa Nakamura en arrivant enfin."

Le malaise se fit un peu plus grand quand Kasamatsu haussa simplement les épaules. En temps normal, il aurait hurler en disant qu'il fallait être ponctuel. Mais cette fois-ci, rien... Rien du tout.

Kise le regarda, le cœur serrer. Le mannequin regrettait amèrement tout ce qui c'était passé... tout était de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas été maladivement jaloux... Si il n'avait rien dit à Aomine... Si il n'avait rien révélé non plus à son sempaï... Les choses auraient été différentes... Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Et l'As se sentait terriblement mal.

L'équipe se dirigea vers les gradins sans un mot. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que Kasamatsu était mal au point... Mais cela arrangeait grandement celui-ci, qui ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète et qu'on le mette de côté.  
Ils s'installèrent quelques minutes avant le match. Puis enfin, le premier coup de sifflet se fit entendre...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la seconde période pris fin et le coup de sifflet annonçant la mi-temps résonna. La première partie du match avait été d'une intensité incroyable, mais cela n'était pas étonnant venant de Seirin.  
Se désintéressant des basketteurs, Aomine laissa parcourir son regard dans les gradins. Il eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il aperçut Yukio, en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

"Un problème, Dai-chan ? Lui demanda Momoï.  
-... Non. Répondit-il en détournant le regard."

Si il regrettait ce qui c'était passé ? Évidemment ! Jamais ce défi avec Kise n'avait été un jeu ! Ni pour lui, ni pour le mannequin d'ailleurs! Chacun était simplement possessif.  
Kasamatsu Yukio était une personne unique, hors du commun... Il était fort au basket, même si ce n'était pas un génie comme lui, et possédait un mental d'acier, ainsi qu'un cœur immense. Ce n'était pas un lâche, ni un pessimiste. Il croyait en lui, en ses coéquipiers, et en la victoire. De plus, c'était un meneur né. Il savait quel mot employer, comprenait les gens qui l'entouraient, et avait une certaine capacité d'analyse. C'est pourquoi Daiki était tombé amoureux de lui.

Ça n'avait pas été un coup de foudre, loin de là. Lors de leur première rencontre, l'As de Tôô l'avait trouvé... sans intérêt et pathétique. Il était uniquement concentré sur Kise. Puis à la fin de la rencontre, Tôô l'avait emporté et toute l'équipe de Kaijo s'était effondrée en larme... Sauf Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu qui avait soutenue Kise, le blond ne parvenant plus à tenir debout. Kasamatsu qui avait réconforté son équipe :

"Ne pleurnichez pas ! On a donné tout ce qu'on avait ! On est quand même dans les meilleurs du pays ! Rentrons chez nous la tête haute !"

Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu... Aomine n'avait plus que ce nom en tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant son ainé. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait lui même perdu face à Seirin, il n'avait pas pu cacher sa déception. Mais le capitaine de Kaijo, lui... Il n'avait laisser transparaitre aucune tristesse. Rien... Du moins, pas devant ses coéquipiers.

Daiki n'oublierai sans doute jamais ce moment. Après le match entre son équipe et Kaijo, il avait trainé dans les vestiaires, fatigué. Tout le monde était déjà partie. Le stade était presque vide de toute vie. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie pour rentrer... Un bruit ce fit entendre. Des sanglots, provenant des vestiaires de l'équipe de Kaijo... Sceptique et curieux, l'As s'était approché et avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son cœur avait raté un battement tandis que c'est yeux s'étaient écarquillés... Kasamatsu était là, son visages ravagés par les larmes, tentant d'étouffer ses pleurs, mais sans succès.

Aomine ne c'était pas montré. Encore aujourd'hui, le plus âgé devait ignoré qu'il l'avait vu. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi...

Le match prit fin sur la victoire de Seirin. L'équipe de Kaijo se rendit aux vestiaires pour rejoindre leur coach, qui devait les attendre pour préparer leur propre match.

"Capitaine... ? Interpella subitement Kise avec hésitation.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kasamatsu."

Le brun avait tenté de rester neutre, mais sa voix était plus sèche que prévue. L'As ne releva pas, malgré sa tristesse évidente.

"On... On pourrait parler... ? Bégaya-t-il."

Il ne savait pas si son ainé accepterai ou non, mais une chose était sûr : Il voulait au moins essayer. Tenter une réconciliation. Car cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il aimait son sempaï et voulait au moins redevenir ami avec lui...  
C'est Kasamatsu qui l'avait remis à sa place, en début d'année. Kise venait tout juste de rentrer dans le club de basket de Kaijo, et il était bourré d'orgueil. Après tout, le blond venait de Teiko, était mannequin, et faisait partit de la Génération Des Miracles. Comment ne pas être plein de vanité après ça ?  
Mais Yukio l'avait vite refroidit. Et ça... C'était juste incroyable. Car à pars Akashi, personne ni était jamais parvenu.

Par la suite, ils s'étaient grandement rapprochés. Ryouta était tactile, optimiste, toujours près à s'amuser... Il embarquait toujours son capitaine pour aller faire la fête et, quand il ni parvenait pas, il venait s'incruster chez lui ! Il était d'ailleurs devenus très amis avec les deux frères du brun.  
Kasamatsu avait d'abord été récitent aux approches de Kise. Mais peu à peu, il l'avait laissé envahir son espace vital. Chose totalement improbable, quand on connait bien le meneur ! Il aidait le blond à réviser de temps à autres, ou bien jouait au basket avec lui en dehors des entrainements. Même Moriyama et Kobori n'étaient pas parvenu à être aussi proche de leur capitaine !

"Dépêchez-vous, les garçons ! Les appela alors leur coach.  
-... On arrive. Répondit Yukio en tournant le dos à l'As."

Le mannequin sentit son cœur s'émietter, les larmes lui montant aux yeux... Mais il ne devait pas pleurer. Tout était de sa faute, après tout... Plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux, à présent.

* * *

Kasamatsu n'avait pas voulut ignorer Kise. A vrai dire, il était même sur le point d'accepter de lui parler. Il avait bien vu que le blond était mal, et cela le peinait énormément. Il lui en voulait toujours, bien sûr ! Mais il était forcé de constater qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui... Cependant, l'intervention du Coach l'avait bloqué. Alors il n'avait rien répondu et était partit.

Se changeant dans les vestiaires, il se sentit plus mal que jamais. Sa maladie semblait s'être aggravée, et en plus de ça des centaines de pensées le hantaient. De plus, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe et il allait avoir du mal à jouer avec Kise. En bref : le match était très mal partit.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et grimaça. Il était encore plus chaud que ce matin ! Il souffla, termina de se changer, et partit au toilette se passer un coup d'eau. Merde... Il devait vraiment se calmer...

Avant que le match ne commence, un échauffement eut lieu. A la surprise de Kasamatsu, Kise revint lui parler. Mais seulement pour demander à sortir quelques instants. Il lui accorda, culpabilisant de lui avoir fait de la peine et le blond partit.  
Il revint plus tard, alors que le match s'apprêtait à commencer. Mais quelque chose avait changé... cela se fit sentir à son attitude, son humeur... Il était en colère. Terriblement en colère.  
Personne ne lui posa de question. Mais l'arrivé d'un nouveau joueur au sein de Fukuda Sojo mis la puce à l'oreille de Kasamatsu : Haizaki Shougo, 16 ans, ancien basketteur de Teiko... Le troisième année se sentit frisonner devant la tension qui émanait des deux As. Ce match ne serait pas de tout repos.

Il avait raison : cet Haizaki était un monstre. Aussi doué au basket qu'un membre de la génération miracle, arrivant parfaitement à tenir tête à Kise, ce gars était aussi extrêmement violent et vulgaire... autant avec ses adversaires que ses coéquipiers. Les membres de Kaijo furent sidérés de son attitude, et écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque le brun frappa un de ses ainés!  
Kasamatsu se crispa, la mâchoire serré. Mais quel petit con ! Les premières années étaient-ils tous aussi peu éduqués ?

Une passe. Yukio réceptionna la balle et se précipita vers Shougo, la rage au ventre. Son adversaire, sourire narquois aux lèvres, se mit en position de défense, l'attendant de pied ferme. Il semblait sûr de lui, persuadé que le troisième année n'était qu'un élément sans importance.  
Dans la gradin, Aomine pouffa de rire, surprenant Momoï qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. L'as de Tôô avait fait la même erreur que Haizaki. Kasamatsu n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

"Je vais te dire une chose... Lâcha le capitaine de Kaijo."

Surpris de sa prise de parole, Shougo haussa les sourcils, à l'écoute. Le troisième année le regarda alors dans les yeux, plein de fureur :

"Un sempaï se doit d'être respecté !"

Il le dribbla. L'as de Fukuda fronça les sourcils, décontenancé. Il parvint cependant à le rattraper avant qu'il ne mette un panier et, retrouvant son sourire sadique, commenta:

"Ne me sermonne pas, imbécile !  
\- Qui est l'imbécile ? Répondit Kasamatsu."

Kise reçut la balle dans les mains. Il ne réfléchit pas, marquant sans attendre, puis retourna du côté de son équipe avec son capitaine. Mais un sourire béa avec naquit sur ses lèvres. Yukio lui avait fait une passe... Il lui avait fait une passe !

"Efface se sourire idiot de ton visage. Grogna le sempaï."

Ryouta se sentit sourire un peu plus. Mais derrière eux, Haizaki les fusillait du regard...

De nombreuses choses arrivèrent par la suite. La technique de copiage de Shougo, ainsi que la révélation sur son passé avec Kise... et la Perfect Copie du mannequin. Surprise générale. Même Aomine resta choqué devant cette nouvelle technique ! Et Kaijo remporta le match.

"On est les meilleurs ! S'exclama gaiement Kise dans les vestiaires.  
\- Yeah ! Renchérirent plusieurs de ses coéquipiers."

Le blond, suite à cette victoire, était redevenu normal, la gaieté l'ayant de nouveau envahit. Kasamatsu s'autorisa un sourire, lui aussi heureux.

"Sempaï ! L'interpella soudainement le mannequin."

Yukio le regarda en haussant un sourcil et fut surpris en le voyant lui montrer son poing. Le plus âgé hésita d'abord, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir... Mais il aperçut les yeux de son Kouhai. Ceux-ci étaient emplies d'une joie enfantine, immense... Le brun détourna le regard, rougissant de gêne, et ce décida enfin à répondre au geste, tapant son poing avec le sien. La joie du blond ne se fit que plus grande et il se jeta sur son sempaï, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

"Q... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, baka ?! s'énerva le brun en lui donnant un coup de pied.  
\- Méchant sempaïïï ! chouina l'As."

Leurs coéquipiers explosèrent de rire. Cette ambiance chaleureuse leur avait manqué...

"On y va ? Finit par demander Moriyama."

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête, s'apprêtant à partir... Quand Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils, fouillant son sac.

"Partez sans moi. Dit-il.  
-Un problème ? Demanda Kobori.  
-Je ne trouve plus mon portable."

Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris. Leur capitaine n'était pas le genre à égarer ses affaires !  
D'un commun accord, ils se mirent à chercher partout dans le vestiaire. Mais, même après une heure, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

"Je suis désolé, mais mon frère m'attend là... S'excusa Nakamura.  
-C'est bon. Vous pouvez tous partir, je vais me débrouiller. Les rassura Yukio.  
-Tu es sûr Sempaï... ? demanda Kise.  
-Mais oui ! Je vais retourner voir au terrain. Je l'ai peut être oublié sur le banc."

Personne n'insista. Ils se saluèrent puis quittèrent les vestiaires.  
Kasamatsu se décida à faire comme il avait dit... Mais avant même d'atteindre la porte, ses jambes se dérobèrent, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se rattrapant de justesse avec ses mains. Merde... Sa maladie était passée le temps du match, mais là elle venait de lui refrapper au visage !  
Il soupira, se relevant difficilement. Son corps était lourd et parcourut de frissons. Sensation très désagréable, il faut bien l'avouer.

Le troisième année parvint tout de même à atteindre le terrain et se dirigea vers le banc. Comme prévu, son portable se trouvait là. Le brun pesta : la prochaine fois, il ferait plus attention.  
Il fit ensuite demi-tour, ayant hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Ce soir, il serait seul. Non, rectification : Cette semaine, il serait seul. Sa mère était partit dans une autre ville, à plus de six heures de route, pour un entretient d'embauche, et ses deux frères étaient en voyage scolaire. Il soupira : beaucoup de gens semblaient croire qu'il aimait la solitude, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Une violente douleur traversa son crâne et il dût s'appuyer contre le mur. Si ça continuait, il ne pourrait même pas sortir du bâtiment...  
Il marche lentement. Tellement lentement qu'il eut l'impression de ne pas avancer. Autour de lui, plus rien ne semblait exister. Il avait vraiment chaud et chancelait, le corps au bord des lèvres. Merde... merde, merde, merde...

Sa main ripa. Il s'écroula à nouveau, mais sans parvenir à se rattraper cette fois-ci. Sa tête frappa le sol. Sonné, il ne trouva pas le force de se relever. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

"Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! S'exclama subitement quelqu'un."

Il ne parvint pas à reconnaitre la voix, ni même à distinguer l'apparence, de la personne qui s'accroupit à côté de lui. Sa poitrine était compressée... Il cherchait désespérément de l'air...

Le nouveau venu le prit dans ses bras. Yukio ne parvint pas à protester, peinant à garder connaissance. Il sombra. Sombra dans les bras d'un inconnu.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

On s'intéresse un peu plus au sentiment de chaque personnage ici, et on découvre par la même occasion la famille de Kasamatsu ainsi qu'un fragment de son passé !

Au cas où vous auriez pas fait gaffe : Kitsune, l'un des frère de Yukio, est un personnage que j'ai créé ! Vous pouvez d'ailleurs le retrouver dans une autre de mes fics sur KnB : "Ceci n'est pas un titre ! (Si si, je vous jure!)" qui met en scène Luna, la petite sœur de Midorima ! (Oui, je fais ma pub, et alors ?)

Bref !

Que va-t-il arriver à Kasamatsu ?

Qui est l'inconnu qui vient d'intervenir ?

Kise et Aomine parviendront-t-il à séduire le troisième année ?

D'ailleurs, j'aimerai savoir... Vous êtes pour quel prétendant pour l'instant ? xD


	9. Chapter 9

Kasamatsu avait l'impression de mourir. A moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort ? Il ne savait pas très bien.. Son esprit était embrumé...  
Autour de lui, l'obscurité. Ça et rien d'autre. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine... et puis il avait mal à la tête. Terriblement mal. Comme si il recevait des coups de marteau. Les mains moites, le corps lourd, il pouvait cependant s'estimer heureux de respirer convenablement, contrairement à toute à l'heure. Tout à l'heure ? Mais depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état au juste ?

On lui mit un linge mouillé sur le front. Il le devina aisément en reconnaissant la texture, qu'il avait déjà connu auparavant. Qui s'occupait de lui ? Ses frères ? Sa mère ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Que faisait-il d'ailleurs, avant de sombrer ?  
Non, décidément, il se trouvait incapable de réfléchir, de se rappeler de quoi-que-ce-soit. Mais il devait remercié cette personne, car il se sentait un peu mieux...

Il toussa. Sa gorge était sèche.  
Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était difficile. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Sa vue était trouble. Il voulut se redresser, mais grimaça en sentant ses muscles douloureux. Il préféra donc rester allongé, profitant de la douceur des draps. Un soupire lui échappa.  
Son regard parcourut la pièce. Déjà, il n'était pas chez lui. Ni chez Moriyama ou Kobori. Ou même Kise. A moins que ses coéquipiers est changés toute leur chambre, chose dont il doutait fortement. Il n'était pas chez Aomine non plus. Cela le rassura un peu... Il n'aurait pas sut comment réagir avec le métisse.

"Oh, tu es réveillé ! Entendit-il."

Son attention se porta sur la porte de la pièce. Une femme se tenait dans l'encadrement, le regardant avec tendresse et inquiétude. Elle avait de longs cheveux gris et de jolies yeux marrons. De plus, elle avait une aura étrangement apaisante, comme sa mère.

"... Où sommes nous... ? Réussit à demander Kasamatsu.  
-Chez moi. Lui répondit l'inconnue en souriant doucement."

Elle s'approcha de lui et récupéra le linge sur le front de Yukio, avant de le plonger dans une bassine d'eau puis de le remettre où elle l'avait pris. Tout en le faisant, elle continua :

"C'est mon fils qui t'a ramené. Il était très inquiet à ton sujet."

Son fils ? Le troisième année haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

"Je vais le prévenir de ton réveil. Ajouta la femme. Je vais aussi en profiter pour te préparer du thé ! A moins que tu ne veuilles autre chose ?  
-Oh.. ne vous dérangez pas pour moi... Répondit l'adolescent.  
-Mais ça ne me dérange pas ! Sourit-elle."

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant de nouveau le jeune homme seul. Sa migraine s'était quelque peu dissipée, et son corps lui semblait plus léger. Il parvint enfin à se redresser et détailla plus attentivement la chambre. Peut être que cela lui donnerait une idée de son hôte ?  
Déjà, l'endroit était propre et bien rangé. Il y avait les meubles de base : Un lit, un bureau, une armoire, des étagères et des placards. Sur le bureau, un PC. Sur les étagères, des mangas et des comics. Yukio vit aussi une console de jeu ainsi qu'une revue de basket sur la table de chevet. Il eut un petit sourire. Celui-ci s'agrandit quand il aperçut un ballon de basket dans un coin de la chambre. Son hôte semblait aimé le basket, à son plus grand bonheur.

"Ma chambre te plais, Sempaï ? Demanda alors une voix moqueuse."

Kasamatsu se figea. Non... Putain, c'était une blague... ?  
Il tourna pour la seconde fois la tête vers la porte. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Seulement...

"Haizaki... Lâcha-t-il."

C'était effectivement l'As de Fukuda Sojo qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres... et une belle trace rouge sur l'une des joues.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arriver ? Demanda Yukio, surpris."

Le plus jeune perdit son sourire et grogna, se frottant la joue en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.

"Un cadeau de Daiki. Pesta-t-il."

La surprise fut encore plus grande pour le capitaine de Kaijo. Aomine ? Mais pourquoi Aomine l'avait-il frappé ? Il ne put cependant pas lui demander, la femme de tout à l'heure refaisant son entrée, un plateau das les mains.

"Voilà le thé ! Annonça-t-elle.  
-Je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine ! S'exclama Haizaki.  
-Rooooh, laisse moi faire mon cœur ! Je ne suis pas handicapée !  
-T'es crevée. C'est la même !"

Kasamatsu resta béa devant cette scène. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant que la mère de Shougo parte de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle le fit, son fils grogna et vint s'assoir sur le lit, plateau dans les mains. Il tandis ensuite le thé à son ainé. Celui-ci hésita, mais finit par le prendre, ne le buvant pas tout de suite au vu de sa chaleur.

"... Toi et ta mère avez l'air proche. Dit enfin le plus âgé.  
-Ouai, et alors ? Grogna Haizaki.  
-Rien, rien ! Répondit l'autre. Juste que... Tu as de la chance."

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Ça devait être bien, d'être proche de ses parents...

"... T'es parents te maltraite ? T'es orphelin ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
-Qu.. Mais non ! Répondit Kasamatsu.  
-Bha pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? Tu t'entends mal avec eux ?"

Yukio n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa situation familiale avec lui. Donc, ignorant sa question, il bue une gorgée de thé... et grimaça. Merde... C'était encore chaud. Bonjour la langue brûlée..  
Un pouffement de rire lui fit relever la tête vers Shougo. Celui-ci mit une main devant sa bouche, détournant le regard, tentant de cacher son fou rire.

"Quoi ? Grogna l'ainé.  
-La tête que tu viens de faire... Pouffa une nouvelle fois l'ancien de Teiko.  
-Te fou pas de moi !"

Vexé. Le plus âgé était totalement vexé, et gêné ! Bon dieu... bonjour la honte maintenant ! Il aurait juste du demander de l'eau à Madame Haizaki !

"Tu veux qu'on parle du surnom que ta mère te donne ? Ajouta Kasamatsu."

Le joueur de Fukuda Shojo se figea. Yukio eut un grand sourire fier et nargua, moqueur :

"Hein, mon coeur ?"  
-La ferme ! S'exclama Shougo, rougissant de honte."

Ce fut au tour du troisième année de rire, sous le regard noir de son camarade. Cependant, son amusement se stoppa net lorsqu'il se mit à tousser. Putain.. Rajouté à ça la migraine qui revenait peu à peu...

"Comment t'a fait pour tenir ? Demanda Haizaki."

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil. L'ancien de Teiko précisa alors :

"Comment t'a fait pour tenir toute la journée, et surtout pendant les matchs ? Quand je t'ai trouvé, t'avais l'air aux portes de la mort. Et franchement, ça m'étonnerait que t'ai choppé une grippe comme ça, juste après notre match."

Kasamatsu soupira :

"Je me suis concentré sur le basket, c'est tout.  
-Et ça t'a fait oublié ta maladie ? Whoua.. Tu dois vraiment kiffer ce sport."

Bien entendu qu'il "kiffait" ce sport. C'était presque toute sa vie.  
Subitement, une question lui vint à l'esprit :

"Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?"

Haizaki sortit son portable et regarda l'heure. Il réfléchit ensuite quelques seconde, puis répondit :

"Environ quatre-cinq heures.  
-Autant ? Fut surpris Kasamatsu."

Il était donc aux alentours de 23h...

"Il faut que je rentres. Dit-il, amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.  
-Dans tes rêves. Tu bouges pas.  
-Pardon ? S'outra l'ainé.  
-Il est tard, et t'es malade. Hors de question que tu sortes.  
-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! Je dois rentrer !  
-Appelle ta famille pour leur expliquer la situation.  
-Il n'y a personne chez moi !"

Le cadet haussa un sourcil :

"Où est le problème alors ?"

Yukio s'apprêtait à répliquer... Mais se stoppa, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'est vrai ça... Où était le problème ? Il était seul chez lui pour une semaine... Personne ne l'attendait... Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas la solitude... Haizaki s'aperçut de son trouble, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lâcha simplement :

"Tu restes donc là. Bois ton thé avant de dormir."

Il se leva ensuite et partit poser le plateau sur son bureau. Kasamatsu retint un soupir, puis bu sa boisson qui avait refroidit. Par contre, il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit Shougo se déshabiller.

"Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama l'ainé.  
-Je me prépare pour dormir. Répondit nonchalamment le cadet."

Kasamatsu rougit de gêne et détourna le regard, finissant son thé. Fasse à sa réaction, l'As eut un sourire narquois. Alors comme ça, le sempaï était gêné en présence d'hommes en boxer ?  
Il récupéra la tasse de Yukio et vint aussi la poser sur le bureau, puis retourna près du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le troisième année, devenant encore plus rouge, se recula jusqu'au mur en s'exclamant :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?!  
-Je me couches. C'est mon lit, tu te rappel ? Ricana le plus jeune."

STOP ! WAIT ! Il était hors de question pour le joueur de Kaijo de dormir avec l'As! HORS DE QUESTION ! Mais... Ce n'est pas comme si il avait réellement choix.  
Haizaki éteint la lumière sans plus de cérémonie. Troublé, Kasamatsu lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil.

"Elle est comment ta famille, sempaï ? Demanda subitement Shougo.  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répondit l'ainé. Et depuis quand tu m'appelles sempaï ?  
-Tu préfères Yukio ? Rétorqua narquoisement le voleur.  
-Sûrement pas !  
-Si ! C'est décidé, je t'appellerai Yukio !"

Un rire passa ses lèvres suite à cette phrase. Kasamatsu sentit ses joues chauffer. Merde... Il réagissait un peu trop en présence du plus jeune.  
Le sérieux revint cependant.

"Donc.. Ta famille ? Redemanda Haizaki.  
-... Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
-Je suis curieux, c'est tout."

Le capitaine de Kaijo soupira doucement. Il hésita quelques minutes... Mais après tout, le sujet de sa famille n'était pas tabou. Il aimait même beaucoup parler d'elle ! Seulement... Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on le prenait en pitié par moment.  
A son étonnement, il se retourna vers Shougo. Peut être était-ce sa maladie qui était en cause... mais il commença à parler :

"Je vis avec mes deux petits frères : Kitsune et Yamaneko. Et aussi avec mère. Mais ils sont tous absents cette semaine. Voyage scolaire et entretient d'embauche. Expliqua-t-il.  
-Pas de père ? Demanda simplement Haizaki.  
-... Partit."

Le plus jeune ne fit aucun commentaire et Kasamatsu le remercia mentalement. Malgré l'obscurité, ils parvenaient tout deux à se voir. Se regardant dans les yeux, ils gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'As se tourne sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

"Le mien s'est aussi barré. Lâcha-t-il alors.  
-Ah ? Dit simplement l'ainé, surpris.  
-Ouai. A ma naissance. Je l'ai jamais connus."

Oh... Yukio ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Le plus jeune le regarda de nouveau, le faisant inexplicablement rougir. Il baissa donc les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

"Et toi ? Ça s'est passé quand ? Demanda Shougo.  
-... Il y a quatre ans. Kitsune a découvert... Qu'il trompait notre mère.  
-Merde... Ils les a surpris en pleine acte ?  
-Ouai."

Kasamatsu était surpris de ses propos. Jamais il n'avait raconté ça à qui-que-ce-soit, même pas à Moriyama et Kobori. Comme quoi... il était très facile de se confier à Haizaki, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre.

"Il me l'a dit. Continua-t-il. Il ne voulait pas en parler à maman... Alors je l'ai fait. Elle s'en doutait déjà de toute manière.  
-Et ?  
-Et le soir même, elle nous a proposé de dormir chez des amis. On l'a écouté. J'ai demandé à Moriyama de nous héberger pour la nuit et il a accepté. Puis le lendemain, nous sommes retournés à la maison... Mais plus aucune trace de notre père. Seulement... Seulement le salon dévasté, et ma mère.. blessée..."

Le silence se réinstalla. Le première année sentit facilement la tristesse qui émanait de son ainé et évita tout commentaires blessants.

"... On ferait mieux de dormir. Dit-il.  
-... Oui. répondit Yukio."

Ils ne dirent plus rien, fermant chacun leurs yeux. Mais ils eurent tout deux du mal à sombrer dans les bras de morphée...

* * *

_"Eh, on se fait un basket ! Tu veux venir ?"_

_ Kasamatsu avait relevé les yeux, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'on lui proposait une quelconque activité. Après tout, il était considéré comme l'intello ennuyeux de la classe, toujours le nez plongé dans ses cours, sérieux et assidu._  
_ Hyunome avait été le premier à lui adresser la parole amicalement... Le premier à lui sourire sans hypocrisie... et Yukio avait ressentit une joie immense. Une joie comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit auparavant depuis son entrée au collège._

_"Je suis pas sûr... Avait répondu Kasamatsu._  
_-Mais aller ! Viens ! Lui avait sourit l'autre jeune homme."_

_ Il lui avait ensuite attrapé le poignée et l'avait entrainé avec lui, n'écoutant pas ses protestations._

* * *

_"Je comprends riiiiiien ! se plaignit Hyunome._  
_-En même temps, si tu suivais en cours... soupira Yukio._  
_-Méchant !"_

_ Ils profitaient de la pause déjeuner pour réviser. Si Kasamatsu était un élève studieux, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son camarade._ _Celui-ci, sourcil froncé, mordillait distraitement son crayon en essayant de comprendre la leçon, tout en jouant avec une de ses mèches mauves._  
_Yukio ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire. Hyunome était beau. Personne ne pouvait dire l'inverse, filles comme garçons. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs violets, qu'il attachait la plupart du temps en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient bleus/verts, et il était assez grand. Plus grand que la plupart des garçons en tout cas. Doué en sport, il était... moyen au niveau des cours. Ce n'était pas catastrophique, mais ce n'était pas non plus génialissime..._

_"Avant tout, concentre toi sur ce point-ci. Lui indiqua Kasamatsu en posant son doigt sur une formule."_

_ Son camarade regarda, lisant ce qu'il lui montrait, puis releva la tête vers lui et sourit doucement :_

_"Bonne idée ! Merci ! "_

_ Il posa doucement sa main sur celle du brun. Celui sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ses joues chauffèrent doucement et il baissa les yeux :_

_"C.. C'est rien."_

* * *

_"Je t'aime."_

_ Kasamatsu avait écarquillé les yeux. Impossible. C'était impossible... et pourtant... son meilleur ami, Hyunome, l'un des garçon les plus populaires du collège, venait de se déclarer à lui._  
_ Il n'avait pas sût quoi répondre, restant simplement muet, interdit... incapable de dire quoi-que-ce-soit. Mais cela n'avait pas dérangé le violet, qui n'avait pas hésiter une seconde pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, les dévorants avidement. Il avait sentit le mur dur contre son dos, les mains se glissant doucement dans ses cheveux, une langue venant jouer avec la sienne... le souffle court, le corps chaud, l'esprit embrumé..._

_"J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime !"_

_ Yukio se figea. Hyonome n'était plus là. A la place... Kise. Kise qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Kise, qui serrait les dents, se retenant de sangloter. Kise, une main sur le cœur, le regard blessé... Puis un rire. Son coéquipier changea d'expression. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux... Ce n'était plus le Kise qu'il connaissait._

_"Tu y as cru, Sempaï ? Ricana le blond. Tu y as vraiment cru ?"_

_ Kasamatsu sentit un bras autour de ses épaules. Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Aomine, qui souriait tout aussi narquoisement que le copieur._

_"On peut dire que j'ai gagné Kise ! S'exclama le métisse. Il est fou amoureux de moi !_  
_-Tu n'as aucun mérite, Aominecchi ! Sempaï n'est pas compliqué à avoir."_

_ Yukio se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de l'As. Non... Non, il n'était pas fou amoureux de lui ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Il... Il avait été un peu attiré... C'est vrai... mais rien de plus !__  
_  
_"Pourquoi as-tu été triste lorsqu'il a perdu alors ? Résonna une voix."__  
_  
_ Il avait été triste parce qu'il appréciait Aomine. Sans plus !__  
_  
_"Pourquoi as-tu été heureux lorsqu'il a joué au basket avec toi ?"__  
_  
_ Daiki était un grand joueur qui ne donnait pas son attention à n'importe qui. C'était donc normal pour Kasamatsu d'avoir été heureux ! Cela montrait que le plus jeune avait un tant sois pu d'estime pour lui !__  
_  
_"Tu t'es pourtant toi-même avouer avoir été amoureux de lui !"__  
_  
_ Amoureux... Amoureux... Il avait exagérer, tout simplement ! Il avait eu un léger faible pour le métisse, mais rien d'important !__  
_  
_"Et ta jalousie envers Kise ?"__  
_  
_ Ce n'est pas...__  
_  
_"Pourquoi étais-tu inquiet quand Daiki s'est absenté ?"  
_

_ Juste que..._

_"Qu'as-tu ressentis quand il s'est endormit sur toi ?"__  
_  
_ R... Rien...__  
_  
_"Pourquoi n'as-tu fais que le regarder ?"__  
_  
_ Il ne le regardait pas !__  
_  
_"Lorsqu'il s'est endormit, tu ne l'as pas regardé ? A l'anniversaire de Moriyama, tu ne l'as pas regardé ? Aux entrainements tu ne l'as pas regardé ? Lorsqu'il entrainait Kuroko, et que tu es tombé sur lui après une semaine de séparation... tu ne l'as pas regardé ?"__  
_  
_ La ferme..._

_"Regarde la vérité en face."_

_ La ferme...!_

_"Tu es amoureux de lui."_

_ Non !_

_"Tu ne peux que pensez à lui."_

_ Absolument pas !_

_"Mais lui il s'en fou."__  
_  
_ Ferme là !__  
_  
_"Il s'est foutu de toi."_

_ FERME LA !_

_"Ils se sont tous foutus de toi._  
-TA GUEULE !"

Haizaki se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par le cri. Il tourna vivement la tête, tout les sens en alerte... et se figea. Kasamatsu, installé à côté de lui, était assit, la respiration saccadée, la tête dans les mains, les larmes dévalant les joues... Un enfant. C'était un enfant tremblant, apeuré, fragile... Un enfant qui venait de vivre un cauchemars. L'as resta plusieurs minutes sans rien faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ils étaient au beau de la nuit, il était lui même crevé, mais son camarade ne semblait pas près de se calmer...

"...Eh, Yukio... Murmura-t-il."

A l'entente de son prénom, l'ainé se crispa avant de se recroqueviller sur lui même. Shougo haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il tira doucement le troisième ainé contre lui, le forçant à se rallonger, et lui caressa le dos.  
Kasamatsu, dans un état second, ne dit rien. Il se serra simplement contre son kouhai en fermant les yeux, tremblant toujours. Il finit cependant par se calmer et resombra vite dans le sommeil. Haizaki soupira. Lui aussi devait se rendormir... Il demanderait des explications à son sempaï le lendemain.

* * *

Oui, bon, ok, c'était facile de deviner que c'était Haizaki celui qui avait recueillit Yukio ! Mais bon... Voilà, hein !

Bref. Qui est donc Hyunome exactement ? Comment évoluera la relation Haizaki/Kasamatsu ? Que vont faire Kise et Aomine ? Les choses s'arrangeront-t-elles ou bien, au contraire, encore plus se compliquer ? Y'aura-t-il de nouveau prétendant pour notre piti Yukio ? Toutes ces réponses dans les prochains chapitre ! (sachant que je ne sais absolument pas se que je vais écrire pour la suite xD)


	10. Chapter 10

Salut salut ! :D

Quoi ? Moi ? Avoir disparut pendant des lustres sans donner aucun signe de vie ? Et réapparaitre seulement pour poster une chapitre d'une courteur exagérée ? Mouahahahah ! Mheu non voyons ! Vous avez rêvé ! (se prend une table dans la gueule)

Bref. je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors... Bonne lecture ! xD

* * *

Lorsque Kasamatsu ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait chez Haizaki. Plus particulièrement dans sa chambre. L'esprit embrumé, il se sentait étrangement triste. Sûrement dû à un mauvais rêve... Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux, encore un peu endormit, puis parvint à se lever sans difficulté. Cela le soulagea : son corps semblait s'être remis.  
Son regard dériva vers le bureau : son pantalon y était posé. Il se figea. Oh... Oh merde.. Il baissa les yeux. Meeeeerde... La veille, il n'avait pas remarqué... Mais il était uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt et de son boxer ! Il avait dormit comme ça avec Haizaki ? Son visage devint cramoisie. Il se dépêcha de récupérer et d'enfiler son bas, terriblement honteux. Il ne trouva pas sa veste cependant. Sûrement se trouvait-elle dans l'entrée. Le mieux était d'aller demander à Shougo, ou bien à sa mère... Du moins, si ils étaient toujours dans la maison. Mais Yukio avait un doute, au vu du silence qui régnait.

Il quitta la pièce et traversa un couloir, cherchant en même temps le moindre signe de vie. Un léger soulagement le pris quand la radio se fit entendre dans une pièce, près de l'entrée. En s'y rendant, Kasamatsu s'aperçut que c'était la cuisine. Shougo et sa mère y était, l'un regardant la télé et l'autre beurrant des tartines.

« Oh, bonjour Yukio ! Salua la femme en l'apercevant.  
-B.. Bonjour Madame. » Répondit-il, un peu décontenancé.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on l'appel par son prénom, en expectant sa famille. Et d'ailleurs, d'où le connaissait-elle ? Son fils devait lui avoir dit...

« Tu pourrais saluer ton ami, mon cœur ! Signala la mère.  
-Salut. » Grogna le première année sans détourner son regard de l'écran.

La femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis sourit à Kasamatsu et l'invita à s'assoir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, prenant place à côté de Shougo, et remercia son hôte lorsque celle-ci lui offrit un bol de chocolat chaud et des tartines.

« Hum... Vous savez où se trouve ma veste ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Elle est en train de sécher sur le balcon ! Répondit la femme. Elle était trempée à cause de la pluie.  
-La pluie ?  
-Oh oui, c'est vrai que tu étais inconscient ! Ça n'a pas été facile pour mon pauvre bébé. Il t'a porté jusqu'ici, sous la pluie, et a même dû te transporter dans les escaliers ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tombé, sinon je...  
-C'est bon Maman ! » Râla Haizaki.

Yukio était totalement surpris. Shougo avait fait tout ça pour lui ? Quitte à tomber malade à son tour, ou bien se blesser ?

« Merci. »

L'as de Fukuda se figea, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il se tourna vers son ainé, les yeux écarquillés, croyant sûrement avoir mal entendu. Alors le troisième année répéta :

« Merci. »

Il était franc. Sans Haizaki, il serait sûrement toujours inconscient au gymnase. Ou bien il aurait repris connaissance et se serait trainé, mal au point, jusque chez lui. Si il était parvenu à atteindre sa maison, bien entendu... Alors il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant au plus jeune. Celui-ci, embarrassé, détourna le regard.

« ... C'est rien. » Dit-il.

Le sempaï ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Le silence se réinstalla ensuite, seulement coupé par le son de la télé, tandis que le déjeuné était consommé.

Peu après, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la chambre. Haizaki s'écroula sur le lit alors que son ainé s'asseyait au bureau.

« Je vais pas tarder à y aller. Dit Yukio.

\- T'es en état au moins ?

\- Oui. Je me sens mieux qu'hier.

\- C'est un bon début. »

De nouveau un silence. Décidément, ils avaient du mal à communiquer. Ou plutôt… Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi ce dire. Yukio n'avait pas trop envie de partir comme ça. Son cadet était un sale gosse, mais il lui était plutôt sympathique. Et puis maintenant, il avait une dette envers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé à la joue ? » Finit par demander le joueur de Kaijo.

L'ancien de Teiko se crispa légèrement, se rappelant avec amertume ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Sa joue avait virée au bleu maintenant, limite au violet. Bha, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il avait pas l'habitude de se faire frapper. Mais…. Ouai, hier, il l'avait bien cherché quand même.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : Daiki m'a cogné. » Répondit-il.

Il put voir le visage de Kasamatsu exprimer une surprise totale. C'était si étonnant d'entendre que le métisse était violent ? Haizaki trouvait pourtant pas ça si surprenant. L'as de Tôô se mettait rapidement en colère, gueulait si fort qu'il en faisait trembler les murs et Shougo l'avait vu se battre plus d'une fois. Enfin…. C'est vrai que ca restait tout de même assez rare. Et puis il avait finit par se calmer, en particulier grâce à Kuroko et Momoï.

« Pourquoi ? S'étonna Yukio.

\- J'ai voulu cogner Ryouta. »

Le Kouhai regretta immédiatement sa réponse, tout comme il regretta sa propre existence. Il déglutit, écarquillant les yeux de frayeurs alors qu'une aura meurtrière avait enveloppée l'ainé.

« Tu as quoi… ? » Demanda froidement Kasamatsu qui s'était levé de son siège.

Putain. Oh … Putain… De merde…. Haizaki resta paralysé de peur, ayant même cesser de respirer. C'était totalement incroyable… improbable… Inconcevable, même ! Mais… En colère, le capitaine de Kaijo était aussi terrifiant que Akashi !

« Je… Je l'ai pas fait… ! Se défendit Shougo.

\- Parce que Aomine est intervenu. »

Yukio avait une envie folle de le frapper. Mais la dette qu'il avait envers lui revint à son esprit et il se fit violence pour ne pas abattre son poing dans l'estomac du plus jeune.

Cette fois-ci, il ne le frapperait pas. Uniquement pour payer sa dette.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. L'As ne bougea, tentant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Décidément, rien n'allait en ce moment ! Yukio allait de déception en déception ! Comment avait-il pu s'ouvrir un tant soit peu à Shougo ? Comment avait-il pu partagé un lit avec lui ? C'était une brute ! Un sale gamin immature et violent ! Mal élevé ! Le genre à remettre en place ! A… A…

…

Kasamatsu soupira. Il s'énervait trop en ce moment. Et puis il exagérait : Haizaki avait été une enflure avec Kise, mais pas avec lui. Sauf que le mannequin était son coéquipier et ami ! C'était donc son devoir de réagir !

Nouveau soupir. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Sérieusement, les anciens membres de Teiko avait le don de mettre ses nerfs à vif.

Il ne tarda pas à atteindre sa maison et pénétra à l'intérieur, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : se détendre. Il monta dans sa chambre, y posa son sac, puis attrapa sa guitare et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Il s'échauffa d'abord, grattant doucement les cordes, puis après quelques minutes il se mit réellement à jouer, ne disant pas un mot.

La musique emplie doucement la pièce. Yukio se laissa bercer, s'enfermant dans son monde musical…. Jusqu'à ce que son portable se mette à sonner.

Soupir. Le brun posa son instrument et jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. L'écran affichait un simple nom : Takao. Il haussa un sourcil : Pourquoi le faucon l'appelait-il ? Et d'ailleurs : quand s'étaient-ils échangés leurs numéros ? Il décrocha :

« Allo ?

\- Salut Kasamatsu-sempaï ! » Entendit-il.

La voix se voulait enjouée mais Yukio sentait bien la faiblesse qui y résonnait. Lui et le joueur de Shutoku ne se connaissaient que de vu, mais Kasamatsu avait toujours été doué pour lire au travers des gens.

« Salut. Dit-il à son tour.

\- Tu sembles tellement heureux que je t'appelle ! Plaisanta le plus jeune.

\- Surpris, plutôt. Depuis quand sommes-nous en contact ?

\- Oh, quelques temps ! Tu te rappelle pas ? On a échangé nos numéro quand nos équipes se sont croisées au restau ! »

…. Ah oui. Ca lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu voulais quelques choses ? » Demanda le sempaï.

Il entendit un rire gêné :

« Ouai. En fait j'avais besoin de parler, et t'es le seul du répertoire qui m'a parût… _bien_. Du coup… Voilà quoi !»

Nouveau rire. Kasamatsu sentit clairement le malaise du plus jeune. Pour que ce dernier n'appelle pas ses proches, comme ses coéquipiers, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

« … On peut se retrouver maintenant si tu veux. Je suis libre. Proposa Yukio.

\- … Ca te dérange pas ? S'étonna Kazunari.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Merci ! »

Il paraissait déjà plus enjoué. Après avoir convenu du lieu de rendez-vous, le capitaine de Kaijo raccrocha puis remit son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures. Il espéra silencieusement que sa maladie ne refasse pas surface. Il n'était pas totalement guérit… Son léger mal de tête le prouvait bien.

Il parvint rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous, arrivant avant Takao, et prit la liberté de choisir la table. Pour patienter, il commanda une boisson chaude et plongea dans ses pensées, qui dévièrent immédiatement vers Aomine et Kise.

Lui et le mannequin semblaient réconciliés à présent. Mais concernant le métisse ? Que devait faire le troisième année ? Certes, il était encore en colère. Mais… Vu que ça s'était arrangé avec le blond, alors ça devait aussi s'arranger avec le bleuté, non ?

Yukio soupira. Il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments. Ignorant la chaleur de sa boisson, il bu une gorgée et soupira d'aise. Son regard dévia ensuite vers la fenêtre… et il poussa un hurlement, tombant brusquement à la renverse, s'attirant les regards des autres clients.

Dehors, Takao rit aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le plus âgé aurait aussi peur ! Il s'était juste positionné devant la vitre et avait attendu que le capitaine le remarque…. Mais cette réaction… Cette réaction était énorme ! Encore plus drôle que celles de Shin-chan !

« T… Takao ! S'exclama le capitaine de Kaijo quand le faucon pénétra dans le café.

\- Ohayo ! » Le salua le plus jeune qui n'avait pas cessé de rire.

Il eu le droit à une sévère réprimande, le sempaï étant plus honteux que jamais. Sérieux, on avait pas idée de faire une telle peur à autrui ! Mais le comique, loin de culpabilisé, continua de rire tout en s'installant en face de l'ainé. Il ne se calma qu'au bout de quelques minutes et du attendre que Yukio termine de bouder pour enfin commencer à discuter.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? » Demanda Kasamatsu.

Takao ne répondit pas tout de suite, la serveuse faisant son apparition. Avec un sourire, il commanda du thé et un beignet puis reporta son attention sur le troisième année. Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement un changement dans l'attitude du Kouhai : son hilarité avait été remplacé par de l'embarra et… de la honte ?

« Tu es au courant pour notre match, dans quelques jours ? Demanda le faucon.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Shutoku contre Rakuzan.

\- … C'est à cause de ça que je t'ai appelé... »

Yukio le regarda avec surprise. Kazunari baissa les yeux. L'ambiance bonne enfant qui s'était installée avait disparut.

« … Je vais pas pouvoir le faire. » Lâcha le première année.

Cela surpris davantage Kasamatsu qui écarquilla les yeux -remarquant au passage que le faucon s'était mit à trembler. Le plus jeune continua :

« Je… J'ai dit à tout le monde que ça irait… Qu'on allait forcément gagner… Mais… Mais je... »

Il avait réfléchit, appréhendé... et maintenant il paniquait :

« J'ai confiance en mes coéquipiers ! Ils ont des capacités et ils sauront se défendre ! Mais… Mais si moi, je fais une erreur ? Si moi, je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? On.. On parle de Rakuzan ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle équipe ! Et moi je ne suis qu'un simple joueur de basket ! Qu'un simple première année ! Je ne suis pas de la Génération Miracle ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience derrière moi ! Je… Je ne veux pas tout gâcher… Je ne veux pas décevoir mes coéquipiers... »

Yukio le laissa vider son sac sans l'interrompre, l'écoutant attentivement. C'était tellement étrange… Aux premiers abords, Takao semblait confiant et optimiste. Mais en vérité, il était angoissé et hésitant. Cela changeait de tous ses premières années qui se vantaient de leurs capacités alors que, pour la plupart, ils n'avaient jamais touché à un ballon de leur vie. Et cela prouvait amplement la valeur du faucon.

Lorsque ce dernier termina de parler, à court de souffle, le plus âgé ne put rien dire : la serveuse était revenu et avait déposé la commande de Kazunari sur la table. Cependant, celui-ci semblait avoir perdu l'appétit. Kasamatsu parla enfin :

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai moi-même ressentit à de nombreuses reprises. »

Ce fut au tour de Takao d'être surpris :

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux.

\- Oui. J'ai même été jusqu'à vouloir arrêté le basket car… tu vois… l'année dernière, c'est à cause de moi que Kaijo a perdu l'Interhight.

\- … Oui… J'en ai entendu parlé. »

Bien sûr qu'il en avait entendu parlé. Tout le monde en avait entendu parlé. Du moins… Tout ceux qui s'étaient un minimum renseigner. Après tout, pour connaître un adversaire, il vaut mieux faire des recherches. Shutoku était une équipe sérieuse, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle ai fait des recherche sur Kaijo, et donc qu'elle ai découvert le passé de Yukio. Celui-ci continua :

« Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. Et, à chaque match, je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre. Sans parler du fait que cette année, je suis le capitaine. »

Takao eut un pincement au coeur. Il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état avait pu être le troisième année quelques mois plus tôt, quand son équipe avait perdu face à Tôô.

Kasamatsu eut un air amusé :

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Je vais bien. Tu sais, ce qu'il y a de bon dans une équipe, c'est que tu peux t'en remettre à tes coéquipiers. Tu n'as pas tout le poids du match sur toi. Et puis, ce qui compte, c'est que tu donnes tout ce que tu as. Que tu fasses de ton mieux pour gagner. Il ne faut pas penser à la défaite temps que le dernier coup de sifflet n'a pas retentit. »

Le plus jeune l'écoutait, captivé. Une lueur d'admiration brillait même dans son regard. Kasamatsu Yukio n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était un basketteur normal, mais qui avait de l'expérience, des connaissances et de la volonté. Il était compréhensif et trouvait les bons mots pour se faire comprendre.

« Tu as raisons ! Sourit Kazunari. Je ferais de mon mieux !

\- Je suis content d'entendre ça ! Sourit à son tour le sempaï. Et puis Takao… Ce que tu as dit était faux. Le fait que tu sois en première année n'a aucune importance. Tu as de l'expérience en tant que basketteur. Et surtout, même si tu ne fais pas partit de la Génération Miracle, tu as un don. Donc fait sans bon usage.

\- Aye sir ! »

Le joueur de Shutoku avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur ainsi que sa motivation. Ainsi, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il entama son beignet, sous le regard de Yukio qui était plutôt fier de lui. Ce_ rendez-vous_ avait été une bonne chose, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.


End file.
